


5up and How to (not) Romance

by SilverSprinklez10



Series: yupwaves [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10
Summary: 5up is a Ravenclaw who thinks the Gryffindor keeper Fundy is a handsome man.  That's about it.
Relationships: 5up & Dumbdog, 5up & Hafu, Floris | Fundy/5up, Toby Smith | Tubbo & 5up
Series: yupwaves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195067
Comments: 127
Kudos: 483





	1. The Beginning of a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Basically:  
> 5up: Ravenclaw  
> Fundy: Gryffindor  
> Hafu: Ravenclaw  
> Dumbdog(Apollo): Ravenclaw  
> Technoblade: Ravenclaw  
> Wilbur Soot: Slytherin
> 
> I apologize if this is bad. It's like 5 am and I need to go to bed, but I wanted to write ;-;

5up knows that he should be cheering for his fellow Ravenclaws. The entire reason he's in the bleachers watching the Quidditch game in the first place is to support Hafu. Hafu says she's always more confident in herself when 5up is there supporting her, but 5up doesn't understand why she needs the confidence boost. Objectively, Hafu is the best seeker out of the 4 seekers at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw is likely to win again due to Hafu's insane strategies as Captain of Ravenclaw's team. Really, 5up should be backing Ravenclaw all the way.

But the Gryffindor keeper is who catches 5up's eye on the field. Fundy. Easily the most handsome man 5up has ever laid eyes on. And he's good. He's the only keeper who's blocked more than half of Technoblade's scoring attempts, and considering Technoblade's abilities, that is truly an impressive feat. 5up feels a bit like a traitor every time he wants Fundy to win the game, simply because he's Fundy. But his heart can't help it at times.

5up is disappointed in the part of him that is upset when Wilbur Soot announces Ravenclaw's victory. Logically, 5up knows Ravenclaw was going to win. He also knows that he is Ravenclaw and he should be supporting his own team. It's a weird feeling when your head and your heart are at war. But 5up is in Ravenclaw for a reason. So he cheers as loudly as he can manage. He then greets Hafu and congratulates her on finding and capturing the snitch as per usual.

5up is embarrassed that Hafu knows better than to ask him on his opinion on how she performed. She knows he didn't see her tactics due to gazing longingly at the Gryffindor goal and the person constantly there. So instead Hafu talks to 5up about how she thinks she did and 5up gushes about what Fundy was doing. 5up knows Hafu is more interested in looking for new techniques from 5up's analysis than the actual compliments of Fundy's work, but neither of them comment on that. 5up is a Ravenclaw. Helping his house is what he's supposed to do.

Admittedly, Hafu and Apollo have both commented on how maybe 5up should be a little less stalkerish towards his crush. But evidently, having feelings for someone turns 5up's usually calculating brain to mush. It's gotten to the point where 5up has memorized when Fundy goes to the library to study so that 5up can plan to study in the library when Fundy isn't there. At that point, it's a necessity to know Fundy's schedule. Even if 5up's friends think it's weird.

The conversation with Hafu ends when they both reach the Ravenclaw common room and Hafu answers the question to enter the common room. Then Hafu goes to the ladies side of the dormitories while 5up is left to his own thoughts. 5up has already completed his school work, so all he has to think about, even if logically it makes no sense, is Fundy.

5up thinks it was Charms class in second year when he first noticed Fundy. Even if Fundy didn't understand the charms right away, 5up admired Fundy's spirit and how he never gave up. That has carried through all the way now to fifth year with learning advanced topics and studying for the O.W.L.S. It was that determination and Fundy's luck with genetics that has stolen 5up's heart.

Fundy. 5up's first and only crush. First, it was just admiration, and then it turned into blushes and heated cheeks and longing. Logically, it makes no sense how 5up can feel something so intensely for someone he's never spoken to before. If 5up had known how he would have felt when admiring Fundy in Charms class… Maybe 5up wouldn't be so distracted in History of Magic if...

Wait. 5up's homework is done, sure. But the History of Magic exam is soon. And 5up should study for it. But the Ravenclaw common area is going to start celebrating the Quidditch win soon, even if Hafu never partakes in the celebrations. So 5up will have to go to the library to study. That's fine. 5up can do that no problem. 

5up grabs his bags and heads down to the library. Fortunately, 5up's system for navigating the moving staircases succeeds yet again and 5up finds himself at the library in no time. He pulls out his notes and goes over them, taking note of the things that are sure to be on the exam. 5up absorbs himself in his notes and doesn't notice the presence of someone else sitting at his table until he speaks.

"Excuse me," the voice says. "Sorry for bothering you, but do you mind helping me study for the History of Magic exam? I tend to fall asleep in class and, well, I don't have good notes."

Oh god. Oh no. The Gryffindor Quidditch team usually has long celebrations after every match regardless of the outcome. So why is Fundy in the library? Why is Fundy talking to 5up? Sure, there's no one else in the library and 5up clearly has his History of Magic notes open. And Fundy needs help with History of Magic, so there's a reason for Fundy to talk to 5up. 5up hates logical conclusions sometimes.

5up knows perfectly well Fundy isn't lying about falling asleep in History of Magic class. 5up spends his time in History of Magic staring at Fundy while he's sleeping. And so 5up's notes for History of Magic are really notes copied from either Hafu or Apollo because 5up really has great friends. Really great friends. Friends that 5up wishes were here right now to support 5up through this unexpected turn of events.

"Uh, hello?" Fundy says.

Oh, right. Conversation. That's what people who aren't internally panicking about their crush talking to them do when someone asks them a question.

"Yeah, sure," 5up says. "No problem."

"Thanks," Fundy says. "I'm Fundy, by the way."

"5up," 5up replies. 

5up has never seen Fundy up so close before. And it's making his heart pound. 5up is lucky that he seems to be hyperfixated on what Fundy is saying, otherwise 5up would be too distracted to focus on the actual material. 5up ends up explaining things to Fundy, and then 5up proceeds to quiz Fundy on the material. Every once in a while, 5up gets distracted, but the excuse of saying the content is boring fools Fundy. Fundy doesn't know that 5up used to be good at this subject and paid attention to the teacher before he was in the same class as Fundy. And Fundy will never know.

At some point, quizzing Fundy on History of Magic material turns into talking about each other. Fundy learns that 5up isn't sure what career path he wants yet while 5up learns Fundy has ambitions of becoming an Auror. They discuss Quidditch, and Fundy pretends to feel betrayed when he discovers 5up is good friends with Hafu. 5up in turn compliments Fundy's keeper skills, but not so much in detail as he would do with Hafu. After a certain point, 5up gets used to talking to Fundy and the internal panicking becomes controllable, although it never goes away. 

"Wow, it's getting pretty late," Fundy says. "I should go and get some sleep."

"Yeah," 5up says after checking the clock. "I should get going too."

"Thanks for helping me out," Fundy says. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," 5up manages to say. "See you later."

Both 5up and Fundy stand up and walk to their respective houses' living quarters. The entire walk back, Fundy's "see you later" echoes in 5up's mind. Had he really made a good first impression? Fundy wanted to see him later? Granted, the reason is for studying, but still. Fundy wants to see him again. 5up actually talked to Fundy. After about 3 years of pining. Even if Fundy approached 5up first due to a lack of options, 5up still had a conversation with Fundy. And it didn't go terrible.

Hafu and Apollo are going to have a field day when 5up tells them what happened. And with good advice from his best friends, 5up is determined not to mess up the start of being a part of Fundy's life instead of just an observer. This is 5up's chance. He can't throw away his shot.


	2. Fundy Was Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support on the first part of this. I wasn't planning on writing a second part, but then I just did.
> 
> Dream: Slytherin  
> GeorgeNotFound: Gryffindor  
> TommyInnit: Gryffindor

"I'm not really the person to go to for relationship advice," 5up had told Fundy that day. "The only useful advice I have is don't fall for someone who has a thing for someone else. It's painful."

It was terrible advice. But 5up didn't have the mental capacity to think of anything else to say when Fundy had come to him to ask him about his crush on Dream. His own heart was shattering in two. Of course Fundy didn't feel the same way. 5up's one tip to Fundy was the very thing 5up had done. But now, after everything that's happened, turns out Fundy didn't listen to 5up's advice either.

5up pushes his feelings of anger aside as he holds Fundy in his arms. He lets Fundy cry in his arms while telling Fundy that he deserves so much better than Dream. It's the truth; Fundy deserves the world. 5up isn't even sure if he's worthy enough to deserve Fundy. But now is not the time to try and insert himself romantically into Fundy's life. Now is the time to be a comforting friend.

As it turns out, 5up is the only one of Fundy's friends who isn't friends with Dream. And those friends are doing their best to hold the friend group together instead of taking sides. Except it's clear that their friends have chosen sides but are refusing to admit it. So 5up doesn't blame Fundy for wanting to run away from all of that for a while. 

"I thought he felt the same way I did," Fundy says. "Why would he just…"

Dream and Fundy's relationship lasted for a whole two weeks before George had butted in and declared his love for Dream. Dream, of course, has feelings for George and proceeds to crush Fundy's heart in the process. It's the talk of the school. There's so many different versions of the story, 5up's head was spinning until Fundy told him what actually happened. And 5up is rightfully pissed about everything.

"He's an idiot," 5up says. "He threw away his chance with such a good man. You deserve so much better than him."

Fundy continues to cry into 5up's chest. A few Ravenclaws give the two weird glances as they enter the Ravenclaw common room, but 5up doesn't care. Entry into the Ravenclaw common room requires answering a riddle. Literally anyone can enter. Heck, Fundy had entered the common room many times before by himself to find 5up or Technoblade. It's better for Fundy to cry here than in the Gryffindor common room where George can enter at any time.

Fundy continues to cry until there are no more tears to shed. And then Fundy asks 5up to quiz him on History of Magic. There isn't even an exam soon. It's been a week since their previous exam. But 5up doesn't comment on that and instead pulls out his notes and starts quizzing Fundy on material. Whatever Fundy wants, Fundy shall receive. Especially at a time like this.

This continues on until Technoblade enters the common room and informs Fundy he is late for Quidditch practice. Apparently Tommy has been telling everyone to look for Fundy and Technoblade hadn't actually intended on searching for Fundy, but it's hard to ignore the presence of a Gryffindor in the Ravenclaw common room. After Fundy leaves, Technoblade doesn't attempt to start a conversation with 5up. A smart move.

Now that Fundy's gone, 5up can be angry. And 5up is angry. 5up flips through his textbooks, making notes of the most horrid spells and potions to inflict on Dream. Of course, 5up won't go through with any plans without consulting Hafu or Apollo first. Their logical approach to things has prevented 5up from making some very stupid decisions. Logic is always more effective when emotions don't get in the way.

When Apollo finds 5up muttering to himself reading through various ways to make someone feel pain, Apollo convinces 5up that doing anything illegal is very much not a good idea. The talk does eliminate most of 5up's options. 5up also rules out physical pain because that's easier to trace back to someone and it wasn't physical pain that Fundy had to endure. That conclusion wasn't what Apollo was trying to say when he said it's not worth getting in trouble, but the advice is still helpful nevertheless.

Despite Apollo trying to talk 5up out of revenge, Apollo doesn't say anything when George's quills all magically stop working or when Dream discovers the covers of his books have been switched around. He also doesn't say anything about the other things happening to the new couple's stuff. It is satisfying to watch as Dream and George narrow down the suspects from their group of friends until they discover no one from their friend group could have possibly done this, including Fundy.

If Technoblade leaves 5up a note one day with more suggestions on how to mess with people's items? And if Fundy bursts into laughter after overhearing Apollo telling 5up to stop tormenting Dream and George before he gets discovered? Well, no one else has to know.


	3. The Dam Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot. It is now not. This is now a common theme among my works.  
>  .____________.
> 
> Tubbo: Slytherin

5up doesn't expect Tubbo to interrupt his and Fundy's study session. Although perhaps 5up should have expected Tubbo to. Fundy and 5up are going over Defense Against the Dark Arts at the moment. It's one of the topics they're both pursuing N.E.W.T.S in, and since studying together on the History of Magic O.W.L.S landed them both Outstanding scores, the two regularly study together the topics that they share. Although they both generally prefer not to be interrupted while studying, Tubbo apparently never received the memo.

"Hello," Tubbo says, startling both of them. "I apologize for interrupting your date, but do you mind helping me with my Charms homework?"

"A date?" Fundy asks. "Tubbo, 5up and I aren't dating."

Wait, what? Fundy and 5up are just studying. This clearly isn't a date. 5up doesn't know why Tubbo thinks this is a date. 5up doesn't want to know why Tubbo thinks this is a date. 5up wishes Fundy ignored that part of Tubbo's statement. You know, just agreed to help with the Charms homework and moved on. But no. This group is now talking about 5up's lack of a love life now, because of course that's how things work.

"You aren't?" Tubbo says. "It's so obvious you guys have feelings for each other."

Huh? Sure, staring at Fundy constantly during Quidditch matches is a bit obvious. But the only reason Hafu noticed that is because she saw through 5up's lies about his opinion on her flying. Apollo never noticed 5up being odd until Hafu brought it up. So surely Tubbo hasn't noticed that. So how else could 5up have been obvious about his crush? 5up can feel his heart pounding and the blood rushing to his cheeks. He hopes neither Fundy or Tubbo will notice.

"What does that even mean?" Fundy asks. "Tubbo, 5up and I are just friends. We don't feel that way about each other."

"You can't lie to me Fundy," Tubbo says. "You're constantly spending time with 5up. You're always talking about how grateful you are for him. And don't even get me started on 5up."

Oh god. Please don't talk about that. Considering 5up is the one with the crush, there's probably a lot more ammunition there. 5up wants to cut into the conversation, but he's afraid his voice and nerves will betray him. The last thing 5up wants is to admit that he does in fact have a crush on Fundy. Especially now, when Tubbo will try to pressure Fundy into having feelings he simply doesn't have. And 5up's internal panicking is not helping.

"Of course I like spending time with 5up," Fundy says. "He's my friend. And us studying together improves our grades, and it's stopped me from failing, so of course I'm grateful he's here. But that doesn't mean I want to start a relationship with him. And that doesn't mean 5up wants to start a relationship with me. Right, 5up?"

"Right," 5up manages to say.

"But…" Tubbo says. "But how do you guys not see each other like that? It makes no sense?"

"We just don't," Fundy says. "We're just friends."

5up's heart isn't going to survive this conversation. 5up needs a change of topic fast. Come on, think, 5up. You're a Ravenclaw. You're supposed to be good at thinking. That's your house's entire specialty.

"You said you needed help with Charms homework?" 5up blurts out, perhaps a bit too quickly.

Thankfully, Tubbo takes the bait and doesn't comment on 5up's weird tone. The conversation shifts to the 4th year Charms assignment Tubbo is stuck on. 5up hopes that Tubbo won't notice that Fundy did all of the talking on why Fundy and 5up obviously don't have feelings for each other. 5up knows Fundy is still getting over Dream, even after all this time. There's no point pursuing a crush who doesn't feel the same way. So 5up is content with keeping Fundy's friendship. And so studying and helping Tubbo with Charms homework it is. 

After a while, Tubbo gets all the help he needs on his Charms work and leaves. Now it's Fundy and 5up alone again. 5up hopes this means they'll get back to working on their Defense Against the Dark Arts work and pretend this mess never happened, but Fundy evidently has other plans.

"That was weird," Fundy says. "Why did Tubbo think we're on a date? Does he really think we have feelings for each other?"

"I have no idea why he thinks that," 5up responds. Technically, not a lie.

"It's ridiculous," Fundy says. "We're just friends. We've been acting the same way towards each other since our friendship started. Obviously none of us have developed feelings like that."

"Obviously," 5up says. Definitely a lie.

The conversation about Tubbo and feelings stops there, fortunately. Fundy seems to have cleared it from his mind as he studies the Defense Against the Dark Arts material, but 5up can't help but recall Fundy's confidence about the two of them not wanting more than friendship. 5up knows his longtime crush is unrequited. He's known that for sure since Fundy asked him for advice about liking Dream. But directly hearing those words from Fundy stings in a way 5up didn't know was possible. Suddenly, 5up can't focus anymore.

5up looks at the time and makes up an excuse about needing to meet up with Hafu. Fundy occasionally interacts with Apollo, so making up a lie about Hafu seems like the better bet. 5up leaves to go to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Away from Fundy. Away from Tubbo. Somewhere where 5up can safely tackle the turmoil in his mind. Somewhere where no one can see him at a weak moment, except for the people in on the secret.

"5cup!"

Oh no. Not Tubbo. Not now. 5up wonders if it would look more suspicious to pretend he didn't hear Tubbo or pretend nothing's wrong and survive a conversation with Tubbo before retreating to the dorm. But with Tubbo now directly in 5up's vision, ignoring Tubbo is essentially an impossibility. How is one kid so endearing yet so stubborn and annoying at the same time?

"Hi Tubbo," 5up says. "I was supposed to meet with Hafu, if you don't mind."

"Come with me, 5cup," Tubbo says. Oh no.

Tubbo doesn't give 5up the chance to respond before taking 5up's hand and dragging him into an empty classroom. Of Fundy's friends, Tubbo is the only one 5up has also befriended, although this is because Tubbo refused to leave 5up alone. 5up shouldn't be surprised that this fact is not changing.

"Tubbo," 5up says. "What are we doing here?"

"This is an interrogation, 5cup," Tubbo says. 

"An interrogation?" 5up isn't sure he likes where this conversation is going.

"I know you were lying in the library, 5cup," Tubbo says.

"Pardon?" 5up feels like dying on the spot. Of course Tubbo noticed.

"I know you and Fundy have feelings for each other 5cup," Tubbo says. "Just admit it, 5cup. It'll make things easier for us if you just admit it now."

"That is not true," 5up says. "Where are you getting that idea from?"

"Come on 5cup," Tubbo says. "I see the way you look at him. How is that not a crush?"

"Oh, wonderful," 5up says with venom. "How does a look tell you anything?"

"You look at Fundy the same way Dream looks at George," Tubbo says. "And the same way George looks at Dream. That's love, 5up."

If 5up was irritated before, he's furious now. Tubbo compared 5up. To Dream. And George. Has Tubbo forgotten what happened? Doesn't Tubbo know 5up is still very much sore about what happened last school year? Forget the fact that Fundy has seemingly forgiven Dream. 5up never has, and 5up never will. 5up can feel his blood boiling. His mouth opens before he processes his own words.

"How can you see the way I look at Fundy?" 5up says. "And the way Dream and George look at each other, but not see the way Fundy looks at Dream?"

Tubbo's jaw opens a little and Tubbo backs up a bit. Crap. So much for the plan of not admitting anything. Once again, emotions trump logic. Well, 5up has already gone this far. There's really no harm in going in all the way on the topic. The secret is basically out. 5up sees the confusion in Tubbo's face. And like with the Charms homework, 5up clears up the questions.

"It's been months, Tubbo," 5up says. "And Fundy still asks me why he wasn't good enough for Dream. As if Fundy was the one in the wrong. As if that was even an option. And every time it happens, I want to go back to messing up George's shoes and silencing Dream's alarm and misplacing their homework because they deserve it, Tubbo. But Fundy's so insistent on moving forward and leaving the past behind even though I can't."

"Wait," Tubbo says. "All those pranks were you?"

"Of course they were," 5up says. "Dream thought it was okay to agree to date someone, then just change his mind when someone else barges in asking for a date like it's no big deal. And George thought it was okay to barge in and confess his feelings to Dream while Dream was on a date with Fundy. No one else seems to care about how messed up that is. So I look like the crazy one when really, I just want what's best for Fundy. But God forbid we get what we want."

"5up…?"

"Do I have feelings for Fundy? Do I love Fundy? Of course I do. Just ask Hafu or Apollo the amount of times I've gotten distracted by Fundy. Asks them how many times Fundy has captured my attention to the point where I can't think of anything else. But I'm not stupid, Tubbo. I know Fundy doesn't like me back. And that's fine. He doesn't need to. I'm his friend, and that's…"

5up feels a drop of water fall onto his hand. And then 5up realizes he's crying and that he can barely see beyond the blurriness of his own tears. He feels the wetness of his cheeks as the anger fades away and transforms into sadness. 5up starts crying harder. It's hard to breathe. 5up sits down in a desk. He collapses in on himself, huddled up, trying to find security in himself.

5up feels a pair of arms wrap around him. It feels nice. 5up melts into the embrace. The two boys sit there for a while. After a while, 5up runs out of tears. His breathing normalizes. Time is blurry. He hugs Tubbo back. 5up feels drained, but it feels good to let some of his emotions out after having kept them bottled up for so long. 5up can't just keep complaining to Apollo and Hafu about the same issue over and over again, after all.

"I'm sorry," Tubbo says.

"It's not your fault," 5up says. 5up's voice is hoarse, but neither 5up nor Tubbo comment on it.

The next day, when Fundy asks 5up why Tubbo had seemingly given up the idea of them being a couple, 5up lies and says he had no idea why Tubbo hasn't pestered them about it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read all 8 comments on this fic, and not a single one of them asked for an angst chapter. I wrote one anyway. Here it is.


	4. Goodbye! smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do school work. But clearly, writing 5undy fan fiction is more important than my grades and education. So now there's another chapter. Also, if you see any types, it's the autocorrect, not me(even if it is me). It replaces the word "to" with either "Tom" or "too", and it is so annoying to go back and fix.
> 
> Niki: Hufflepuff  
> Ranboo: Hufflepuff

5up would like to claim no responsibility for how Fundy's friend group imploded. But 5up suspects that his conversation, if it could even be called that, with Tubbo concerning 5up's feelings for Fundy played a role in what went on. Considering the way the group fell apart, 5up is sure the sides to the Fundy and Dream drama have finally emerged.

5up wasn't personally there because no matter how much Fundy asked, 5up always refused to hang out with Dream and George. But he heard what had happened from mainly Tubbo. Fundy is too upset about the whole ordeal to tell 5up a detailed account of the events. But unlike the other times where 5up ended up more upset than Fundy when something happened, 5up is glad that Fundy and Dream aren't friends anymore. But 5up masks that happiness for Fundy's sake. 5up isn't sure where the line is between happiness and the removal of jealousy.

It's because of this group separation that 5up ends up meeting more of Fundy's friends. Apparently Tubbo and Tommy, a Gryffindor beater and Tubbo's best friend, want help with their schoolwork, so they've gathered everyone they're still friends with to help them. Of course, both Tubbo and Fundy encourage 5up to come, and since Dream and George won't be there, 5up agrees.

That's how 5up ends up in the library with Fundy, Tubbo, Tommy, Technoblade, a girl named Niki, and a guy named Ranboo. Tommy had shown up with a letter from Wilbur Soot, who had graduated last year, announcing his support for the group and a termination of his friendship with Dream and his remaining friends. Along with a portion of the letter stating that any person who wants to date Fundy will have to survive a duel with him first. 5up wonders if he should actually practice his dueling techniques or if it's a joke. He'll have to ask Tubbo later.

As it turns out, the one subject Tommy and Tubbo are both struggling in is History of Magic. And 5up is the only person there who's taking a History of Magic N.E.W.T.S because 5up actually likes history. It's not even a needed class for 5up's newly found goal of becoming a healer. And so 5up quizzes Tommy and Tubbo on the subject matter, very much in the same manner he used to quiz Fundy. Unlike his experience with Fundy, however, Tommy complains a lot, but fortunately Tubbo is there to control his friend.

After Tommy ends up being too much for even Tubbo to handle, everyone regroups and starts talking about various things. 5up learns a lot more about Tommy, Technoblade, Niki, and Ranboo and they learn a lot more about him. 5up finds that he likes the people that have stuck with Fundy.

Tommy has a similar energy to Tubbo. Loud, annoying, but still endearing. Although Tommy is more aggressive while Tubbo is just chaotic. Tommy and Tubbo together are either balanced out or absolutely chaotic, and the quick change between these two modes is frightening. Technoblade, once you crack the shell of academic and athletic success, is less successful with social interaction. He's got a tough exterior, but he's got his own moral code he follows. As long as you don't break that code, Technoblade either likes or tolerates your presence. 

Niki is overall very sweet and one of the nicest people 5up has ever met. She's one of those people who don't like when bad things happen to people, but is way too nice to go after the people who have done wrong. Ranboo shies away from social interactions with strangers, which 5up can attest to based of the fact Ranboo never speaks directly to 5up. But 5up can see that Ranboo cares about everyone in the group, and that's all 5up is really concerned about.

The group also talks about Wilbur. Apparently, Wilbur was, and still is, about as protective as 5up is towards Fundy, held back only by Fundy's insistence not to escalate the issue. Wilbur was also the first suspect Dream and George had on who was constantly pranking them. Turns out, Wilbur was cleared of all suspicion with a solid alibi because while Wilbur was clearly in the commentator's booth narrating the game the entire time during a Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor Quidditch match, Dream's essays somehow got replaced with the exact same essays written in Ancient Runes. That one took 5up hours to plan and wouldn't have been possible without tricking Tubbo into telling him the Slytherin common room password.

"We never did find out who was behind all of those pranks," Tommy says. "We just know it drove Dream and George crazy. And it was always funny. You should have seen some of the stuff that happened."

"Those pranks always made Wilbur's day," Niki says. "It was always nice to see him smile after seeing him sad about what Dream did."

"Hold on," Technoblade says. "Tommy, are you tellin me that you still have no idea who was responsible for those pranks?"

Everyone except for 5up and Fundy looks at Technoblade in shock. Even Tubbo is flabbergasted at this news, which makes sense, because 5up never told Tubbo that Technoblade knew that 5up was behind everything except for the ideas Technoblade had provided. Well, Technoblade was never told Tubbo knows either, so 5up calls it even.

"Wait," Ranboo says. "You know who it was?"

"Well," Tubbo says. "I thought Fundy and I were the only ones who knew."

"Wait," Fundy says. "How did you find out, Tubbo?"

"You knew?" Tommy says. "And you didn't tell me. We're supposed to be best friends, Tubbo!"

5up can't hold in his laughter anymore. He starts cracking up. Tubbo follows in laughter immediately. After a while, Technoblade joins in too. Fundy just shakes his head while everyone else looks at the three people laughing in confusion. Evidently, the gears click in Niki's head first.

"Wait," Niki says. "Were all those pranks really 5up?"

It takes 5up, Fundy, Tubbo, and Technoblade nodding at the same time to get the rest of the table to join in on the laughter. After the laughter dies down, everyone asks 5up for the details. 5up opts to just talk about the pranks themselves, how he came up with them, and how they were executed. 5up gives Technoblade credit where credit is due, but otherwise explains how he did everything himself. 

Tommy suggests starting up the pranks again, but Fundy shuts the idea down, with some message about not stooping to their level. But 5up's brain starts to work, and he comes up with an idea for one final hurrah. Unfortunately, unlike his other pranks, this idea requires the cooperation of someone else to be the most effective. To placate both Tommy and Fundy, 5up promises one more thing to annoy Dream and promises the idea won't disrupt Dream's or George's academics. If 5up's current plan falls through, 5up can come up with something new, no problem.

After that, the group decides to disband for the day and 5up promises to hang out with the group more, and possibly introduce Apollo and Hafu into the mix. 5up walks back with Technoblade to the Ravenclaw common room. They don't speak to each other, but neither of them seem to mind the silence. After Technoblade and 5up answer the riddle at the same time, they enter the common room and part their separate ways.

Now that 5up is alone, he puts his plan into action. He grabs his quills and writes a letter to the infamous Wilbur Soot. 5up knows Wilbur doesn't know 5up that well, but Dream doesn't know 5up that well either, which is why 5up is writing his idea to Wilbur. It's not the most cumbersome prank idea 5up has inflicted on Dream and George, but it's definitely one that 5up is certain will make everyone laugh. If Wilbur disagrees, he doesn't have to follow 5up's suggestion. But 5up knows one thing 5up and Wilbur have in common is a dislike towards Dream.

Even though it was 5up's idea, it still catches him off guard when a couple of days later, Dream receives a howler with Wilbur's voice shouting, "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SUCK IT, GREEN BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" And just like how 5up predicted, everyone in Fundy's friend group bursts into laughter. Apollo and Hafu, being in the loop of what's been happening, laugh too. This, along with the hilarious message from Wilbur, sparks a glorious chain reaction of everyone in the Dining Hall laughing at Dream's howler. 

Suck it, green boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't need no Teletubbies.  
> We don't need no nipple eyes.  
> No cheating bastards in the classroom.  
> Green boy, leave them kids alone.  
> Hey, green boy, leave them kids alone.  
> All in all it was just a prick in the halls.  
> All in all it was just another prick in the halls.
> 
> :D


	5. They Grow Up Too Quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter went so well that I'm worried that this one isn't going to be as good. But I wouldn't have finished writing it if I didn't want this in the story. So hopefully this chapter is as good as the other ones.
> 
> Eret: Ravenclaw

5up reluctantly enters the library. 5up wasn't concerned about this assignment yesterday, but apparently, his partner for this particular History of Magic assignment, Eret, is one of the people who chose Dream's side over Fundy's. According to Fundy, it had felt like a betrayal, since everyone thought he'd side with Fundy. And even if 5up had known this beforehand, the partnerships were chosen by the teacher, so no one has the option to change partners. 

5up arrives at their predetermined spot in the library early. There's no use in delaying what's to come. 5up wants to get this over with. Just do the work and move on. 5up pulls out his notes, hoping that being busy with the work will prevent any off-topic conversations. The plan is simple. Work with Eret on the project. Get out. Never speak to Eret again and avoid any drama. 

"Are you 5up?" a voice asks.

5up looks up to see a guy looking at him.

"I am," 5up says. "You must be Eret."

Eret sits down. 5up watches as Eret pulls out his notes and the parchment detailing their assignment. Then the two discuss the assignment. It's interesting, debating with Eret. 5up's never studied with someone who has interpreted history differently than he has, partially because 5up usually is tutoring who he's working with. 5up finds himself enjoying the debate. Talking with Eret is… nice. It's a weird feeling after the conversation 5up had with Fundy about Eret.

The assignment is finished quickly enough. But then Eret asks if 5up would like to go over the material for the test coming up. And the assignment took quicker than expected, and 5up doesn't see a downside to studying more. But then the conversation doesn't stop at history quizzing. They seem to talk about many aspects about themselves, but friend and friend groups remain out of the conversation. And then 5up finds himself both having a good time and feeling guilty about enjoying Eret's company. And the contradicting feelings are eating 5up alive.

"It's getting late," 5up says. "And I have other homework I need to do, so I should head out now."

"I shouldn't keep you, then," Eret says. "But I do think we should study together more often."

"You think so?" 5up asks. 5up wishes Eret didn't think so. That'd make this situation a lot easier to handle.

"We seem to get along," Eret says. "We work well together. And our studying's been incredibly effective."

"I don't know," 5up says. "I'm pretty busy with my other N.E.W.T.S, and those are the ones I need to pass to get the job I want." And you're technically the enemy.

"Well, you don't have to come everyday," Eret says. "But it'd be nice to see you whenever you're available to come."

"What if I end up coming one of your friends?" 5up asks. "I don't really know your friends, and I don't want to intrude." More like 5up doesn't want to meet Eret's friends, ever. Especially Dream and George.

"I don't meet with anyone from my friend group here," Eret says. "This spot is my safe space."

"Safe space?" 5up asks. Why does Eret need a... safe space?

Eret grimaces. "I don't really like my friends," he says. "It's just studying and seriousness and tension. But I put up with them because their help is the only reason I'm passing my N.E.W.T.S. So it's nice having a spot to get away from them for a while."

"You… don't like your friends?" 5up asks. That's... weird.

"It's a long story," Eret says. "One I don't really like talking about. Because I lost some good friends in the process, choosing between people I like and people who'd be able to help me study and ensure I graduate. It sucked. It was the worst day of my life. But I had to secure my future. I need to be able to live, to meet my family's expectations, to be able to survive in the world. So I made my choice."

This wasn't a part of Fundy's story. The part where Eret never really agreed with Dream. And the thing is, 5up has met everyone Eret betrayed that day. None of them continued History of Magic. 5up wouldn't be surprised if there's other subjects Eret continued that they didn't. Eret mentioned that his family's full of historians. Eret's probably continuing Ancient Runes as well. 5up isn't taking that class, and no one in Fundy's friend group is either. Only Apollo is.

5up then takes notice of the charm Eret has been holding in his hand as Eret opens his hand. 5up recognizes the pattern of the charm. It looks exactly like the charm Niki carries with her all the time except Niki's charm is red while Eret's charm is blue. It's probably a friendship charm, 5up realizes. Even after all of the heart break, the two of them still carry those charms around. It's such a small detail that 5up is sure Eret couldn't possibly think to fake if he wanted to fool 5up. 

"I have to succeed," Eret says. "I'm a Ravenclaw. I'm supposed to be the smart one, the intelligent one. And when I'm not, then it's all stares and whispers and then it's... suffocating. You understand, right?"

And 5up does understand. 5up remembers sitting in Transfigurations class first year, unable to do any of it right. Nothing ever seemed to transform. Not even partially, even though every other student was able to make something happen. And 5up was so ashamed, he didn't say anything when the professor was too busy correcting other people's transfiguration attempts. 5up spent hours of his free time trying again and again, but nothing worked.

And then Hafu had stumbled upon one of 5up's hiding spots. A young, first year Hafu who excelled at everything academically. The perfect Ravenclaw. 5up was so absorbed with trying to make anything work that he didn't notice when Hafu entered the room and watched him. He just kept on trying and trying and got nowhere. Every failed attempt was another badge of failure. And 5up was drowning in shame.

"You're moving the wand the wrong way," Hafu had said. "You move it to the right first, not the left."

Hafu ended up being correct in her assessment. She also ended up nearly giving 5up a heart attack with her sudden presence. After that piece of advice though, everything clicked. 5up had spent so much time working on correct pronunciation that mastering the techniques taught in class after that was easy. And when Hafu ended up asking 5up for help with History of Magic because Hafu was better at techniques and practice than pure memorization, the two of them ended up becoming close friends.

It's always History of Magic. History of Magic brought Hafu and 5up together, and then Apollo barged in on those study sessions and the three of them became a trio. Even when the three of them developed study habits to learn the material separately, the friendship remained. And then Fundy had approached him asking for help with History of Magic. And 5up is now Tubbo's and Tommy's main History of Magic tutor. And now 5up is face to face with Eret, someone 5up thought he was going to hate, because of History of Magic. And now Eret is asking 5up to continue with this.

"I'll think about it," 5up responds. 

It's not a yes. But it's also not a no. 5up just doesn't want to regret the choice he makes. What 5up is witnessing and what 5up had heard is echoing in his mind. Usually when 5up is overwhelmed with emotion, it's either a positive emotion or a negative emotion. 5up has never felt two opposing feelings so strongly at the same time before. 5up doesn't know which emotion should be winning.

"I'm usually sitting here in the library if you want to come by," Eret says. "It's nice having someone nice to talk to for a change."

"Goodbye," 5up says. "I'll see you in class."

5up walks away from the table. 5up had originally planned on finding Fundy and spending time with him after the session with Eret. Then 5up would tell Fundy about how the meet up went and how the assignment was done and 5up would never need to talk to Eret again. But 5up needs to think. So 5up heads back to the Ravenclaw common room and does exactly that.

5up believes what Eret told him was true. That Eret didn't see a future where he could succeed with his work without the help of his other friends. Fundy's friends are great, but they're not the best people to study with. They're who you'd hang out with if you're looking for a break from the schoolwork or if you're tutoring them. Or if you're helping Technoblade by taking over his tutoring responsibilities for the day. 5up's not sure if Technoblade and Eret ever really got along or not. 5up wonders if it'd be rude to ask. Even so, 5up knows Technoblade and history never got along.

It's hard seeing the bad person Eret supposedly is when Eret seemed genuine. 5up and Eret every clearly get along. Their meeting today proved that. If Fundy hadn't told 5up about Eret's history with him, 5up would probably be trying to introduce Eret to Hafu and Dumbdog and Fundy. And all Eret is asking for is help with studying and schoolwork. And why should 5up not want to help Eret? The only reason 5up has for not liking Eret...

Fundy.

Fundy's opinion is the only reason 5up is hesitating. Why? So that 5up can impress Fundy? There's no reason to impress Fundy. Impressing Fundy isn't going to make Fundy develop a crush on 5up. Impressing Fundy just impresses Fundy. But 5up still wants to do it, 5up wants Fundy to be proud of him, because 5up wants his crush to be impressed by 5up. 5up wants Fundy to be happy. 5up doesn't want his actions to hurt Fundy. 5up doesn't want anything hurting Fundy.

But 5up also wants to be Eret's friend. But Eret hurt Fundy. Eret made a choice, and 5up knows that choice is tearing Fundy up inside. So 5up should hate Eret. But 5up doesn't hate Eret. But he should. He hurt Fundy. 5up has no qualms hating Dream and George. How can 5up hate Dream and George so much, but not hate Eret when all three of them have committed the same crime?

But unlike Dream, Eret is conflicted. Eret needs help. Dream has the support of so many people that he doesn't deserve. Eret on the other hand? He's hanging out with Dream while clutching onto his friendship charm connecting him to Niki like it's some type of lifeline. Dream caused all of this to go down. Eret was caught up in the collateral damage. And Eret had to make a choice no one should have to make. But that choice still hurt 5up's friends. Eret's intentions don't change that fact. But... 

5up doesn't need to go back to the library right away. 5up has time to reflect on how he feels. But he doesn't have time to do so now. 5up pulls out his homework and buries himself in it instead. 5up's homework has a black and white approach on how to solve the problems that pop up. 5up's internal war seems to have no right answer. Hanging out with Eret isn't fair to Fundy. Not hanging out with Eret isn't fair to Eret. Focusing on magic and how it works is much easier to do.

The feeling of unease lasts every time 5up talks to Fundy or one of Fundy's friends. 5up feels a pang of guilt every time he sees Niki's friendship charm. 5up shouldn't know what it represents. Niki never told him what it represents. But 5up knows anyway. 5up feels like a traitor. It seems like no matter what 5up chooses to do, someone is going to get hurt. But 5up ignores that feeling. It can always be dealt with later. It's the one thing 5up's dealing with that had no due date.

During the next Quidditch match, while supporting both Ravenclaw and Fundy, 5up catches a glimpse of the snitch near where Fundy is guarding the hoops. 5up scans the crowd until he spots Hafu, and he spots her just in time to see her dive towards the ground. The Gryffindor seeker follows suit, but Hafu swerves upward while the Gryffindor seeker nearly crashes in the ground. Hafu then darts after the snitch and catches at directly underneath where Tommy tried to hit the bludger at Technoblade.

"And Hafu has caught the snitch!" Tubbo exclaims. "Ravenclaw wins, 210 to 80!"

It's not until 5up compliments Hafu on her feint and capture of the snitch that 5up realises what he did at the end of the match. And when Fundy tells 5up about him comforting the Gryffindor seeker at the end of the match, 5up realises he never saw Fundy approach the seeker after the game. It's a new feeling. But perhaps it's not a bad thing. It's been a while since Hafu and Apollo have lectured 5up about stopping his more stalkerish ways. But before today, 5up didn't think listening to that advice was possible. Fundy is still the brightest thing in the room. But 5up's getting used to the light and can focus on more than that light now.

5up knows his cheeks still burn up when he sees Fundy from afar. His entire mood brightens when Fundy pays attention to him. His heart occasionally pounds when Fundy laughs or when Fundy gets close to 5up or when Fundy takes time out of his day to spend time with 5up specifically. But it's time 5up stops making decisions solely based on how Fundy will react to them. 5up needs to be his own person. He needs to be a better friend to Apollo and Hafu. He needs to be a friend to Eret.

Is Fundy going to hate 5up's decision? Most definitely. But 5up finds that he doesn't care about that too much. 5up is sure he can explain his reasoning to Fundy should the occasion arise. Even if 5up is unsure of whether he'd have the gusto to face Eret again after facing direct disappointment from Fundy. But that doesn't matter now. Besides, having a reliable study partner for History of Magic will be nice. And 5up's sure Eret won't mind studying with 5up in other subjects as well.

5up meets Eret in the library the next day. Eret's unfiltered excitement is enough for 5up to know he's making the right choice. And when 5up starts helping Hafu practice Quidditch drills more instead of always hanging out with Fundy, 5up feels like he's finally becoming Hafu's best friend again. And when Apollo needs a dueling partner to practice with, 5up experiences Apollo's shock to 5up volunteering himself to the occasion and vows never to let Apollo be shocked when 5up decides to be nice to his friend again. 5up decides that choosing to independently study more Ancient Runes to help Apollo proofread his Ancient Runes essays doesn't count towards not letting Apollo be shocked.


	6. Time Flies By When You're Having Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you guys for the support you've given on this story. It's nice to know that this story of mine is the one that has the most kudos instead the one that's 249 words and took me like 15 minutes to write. I do read all of the comments and appreciate them, but I don't know how to respond to comments unless they ask something. I've tried, but it just feels awkward. :/ 
> 
> Wolfabelle: Ravenclaw  
> Ludwig: Ravenclaw  
> Steven Suptic: Ravenclaw

5up still can't believe that this is happening. It's the second week of seventh year, and instead of focusing on his N.E.W.T.S properly as planned, he's being dragged to the Quidditch pitch by Hafu for his first Quidditch practice. On the Ravenclaw team that hasn't lost in years. Replacing the best chaser Ravenclaw has had, possibly ever. No pressure. You know, just the usual challenge 5up faces everyday.

5up had shown up to the tryouts that were meant to replace Technoblade as a joke. You know, after telling Apollo how funny it would be if 5up abandoned him at the bleachers to join Hafu on the team. Hafu wasn't even in charge of tryouts. Her second-in-command Wolfabelle, their second best chaser before Technoblade graduated, ran the tryouts due to being the same position as the one being filled. 5up wasn't even planning on performing well during his run.

But then he saw as student after student performed so abysmally that Wolfabelle was getting frustrated. So 5up figured that he should try his best to not make Wolfabelle angrier. And so he did. Apparently, 5up's experience with flying with Hafu to help her practice plus the analyzing 5up has done of Quidditch games meant he was the only person at the tryouts other than the people already on the Quidditch team able to get the quaffle through one of the hoops without a keeper guarding them.

So naturally, callbacks weren't even needed. 5up just flew around with Wolfabelle and the keeper, Ludwig, while Wolfabelle taught him simple techniques. And then Hafu showed up to see how the tryouts were going only to discover that one of her best friends was the new chaser, and he hadn't even told her he was going to try out for the team. And then after explaining how poorly everyone else did, Hafu decided to run workshops for future Ravenclaws wanting to be on the team so that the team won't fall to shambles when 5up and Hafu are due to leave next year.

And so 5up is currently being dragged away with the excuse of guarding the Ravenclaw practice so others don't find out who the new chaser is until the first game while Apollo is actually roped into the responsibility of guarding the practice. The look of shock on Apollo's face as Hafu and 5up both told him that 5up had actually made the team was priceless. 5up told Apollo later, without Hafu there, how the joke had turned into restoring Wolfabelle's sanity. Apollo fortunately understood 5up's decision to abandon him in the bleachers.

The first practice goes astonishingly well. It probably helps that 5up already knows how Hafu is when it comes to instructing people. If anything, Hafu's nagging during the times they've practiced by themselves in previous years before 5up was on the team was a lot more intense than how Hafu conducts her team. And so the practice goes by and everyone, including Hafu, is in a good mood by the end of it.

As time goes on, 5up figures out a balance between his classes and attending practices. Since team practices will be happening all year, 5up needs a better strategy than catching up after the time of reckoning. 5up asks only Hafu, Apollo, and the other members on the team for time management tips, due to the fact that the secret must be kept at all times. Apollo stresses this point even though he's not on the team. And nobody stresses this point more than Hafu. Hafu knows 5up knows the importance of this, but Hafu has one concern to nag 5up about.

"You can't tell Fundy, the keeper of the team we're playing first, that you're the new chaser," Hafu has told 5up on multiple occasions. "I don't care how handsome you think he is. This is a secret, 5up."

But Hafu doesn't need to be worried. 5up has been complaining to Fundy constantly about how boring guarding the practices is. 5up's been guarding practices ever since Hafu became Captain of the team, so it's not hard to keep up the lie that 5up is doing it this year too. Also, 5up is looking forward to seeing the look on Fundy's face when he realizes who the new chaser is. And 5up is willing to be patient in order to accomplish this goal.

As the first match gets closer, 5up suggests actually patrolling the practice during the first half hour to keep up appearances. Hafu agrees to it, and the plot pays off when 5up ends up catching Tommy trying to sneak into one of their practices. Tommy has never been a problem before, but 5up supposes it's because Technoblade is Tommy's friend, and he's curious as to who could possibly replace Technoblade.

With 5up telling the story to Fundy and everyone else while Tommy protests, 5up is certain no one suspects a thing. Even though 5up knows that Eret wouldn't spill the secret, 5up doesn't tell Eret the secret either. Hafu is always very insistent on keeping the secret, and 5up knows Hafu would kill him if she knew he even entertained the possibility of telling someone not on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, even if that person is a Ravenclaw.

5up is giddy while hearing Tommy complain about how hard it is to find out who the new Ravenclaw chaser is. It's so satisfying knowing that there's a counter to everything Tommy comes up with. Of course, Hafu, 5up, and Apollo have been refining their technique for years. Every complaint 5up hears from Tommy is hilarious, and most of Tommy's ideas have been tried in the past. Of course, 5up's favorite comment ends up not being about what Tommy tried, but what Tommy thinks 5up and Apollo have done.

"There's nobody going missing during the practice hours?" Tommy says. "What the hell? Are you guys using time turners or something?"

5up tells Hafu about this one. The idea has the entire team laughing hysterically. Students don't have access to time turners. It's such a ridiculous idea that it reminds Hafu of when she joined the team as a seeker her 2nd year, and Apollo and 5up studied illusion magic so that they could create alibis for Hafu while she practiced. Although they could keep the illusion up for only seconds and they had to purchase magical devices to record and broadcast Hafu's voice, it was enough to fool everyone into thinking it was impossible for Hafu to be on the team.

The day of the game, 5up is extremely nervous. He tells only Apollo about this because he doesn't want his team to worry about his nerves and Apollo is the only other person in on the secret. Apollo reminds 5up that he should have no problem scoring against a keeper he's been studying in great detail for years. He also reminds 5up that he's analyzed Fundy's playing so greatly in detail that even Hafu has gotten tired of hearing it even though the information is very useful to know if you're on the team.

"You may need to figure out how to play against the Gryffindor chasers and beaters," Apollo says. "But Wolfabelle and Steve are there to help you with that. And when you reach that goal, you'll be able to outsmart Fundy no problem."

Thinking about it logically like Apollo said it makes 5up feel a bit better. He meets up with the team, away from the eyes of the crowd. Tubbo's probably being handed the rosters of each team right now. 5up won't get to see Tubbo's reaction to 5up being on the team, but he'll be able to see Fundy's and Tommy's, which will be amazing. The excitement of the reveal almost distracts 5up from his nerves.

5up watches as Tubbo announces the people on Gryffindor. No one on the team graduated last year, so there's no surprises. The team is exactly the same. Gryffindor is projected to be the second best team, since the Gryffindor seeker has never been as good as Hafu is. But still, the cheers from the crowd are loud. Gryffindors have always been loud. Tommy is for sure, at least.

Finally, it's time for Ravenclaw to enter the field. Hafu flies up first as team captain. Ludwig flies up next to take his spot near Ravenclaw's hoops. The people are cheering, but it's clear they're waiting for the announcement of the new chaser. Which is why Hafu has organized it so the chasers will enter the field last. Then Ravenclaw's beaters fly out and it's just 5up, Wolfabelle, and Steve in the waiting area.

"You're going to do great out there," Wolfabelle tells 5up over the noise. "You may not be Technoblade, but you're going to rock this."

"I agree with what she said," Steve says.

"Thank you," 5up says, smiling. "You two are going to do great too. You're always great."

"Let's do this," Wolfabelle says while mounting her broomstick. Steve and 5up follow her lead.

"And now for the Ravenclaw chasers," Tubbo says. "Wolfabelle, Steven Suptic, and the new addition to the team, 5up!"

The three of them fly out onto the pitch. Tommy's face is priceless. After Tommy gets over his initial shock, he starts whispering to the other beater, who seems to find Tommy's reaction as amusing as 5up does. 5up looks at Fundy by the goal. 5up can tell Fundy is trying to mask his surprise, but Fundy staring at 5up when he usually circles the hoops before each game gives away that Fundy's mind is preoccupied with the sudden news. 5up stares at Fundy until the Quaffle is thrown into the air and the game begins.

The game starts, and 5up is ready to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've hit seventh year. What's going to happen after this part? Who knows? Whoever it is, it's not me. I just have an idea on how I want to end the story. But that's for the end of year 7, and can I really have a timeskip from the beginning of year 7 all the way to the end? I mean, I can if I don't come up with any more ideas. I was going to have two chapters per year before the Eret idea happened, but that pattern is broken now, so idk. But I really need to buckle down on an assignment due Friday, then an assignment due Sunday night, so... May take a while for a new part to come out.


	7. How to Shatter Someone's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some people who didn't realize the reason I cut off last chapter where I did was because I didn't want to have to write out the events of the Quidditch match. But Ravenclaw does win, because even though 5up isn't as good as Technoblade, Hafu catching the snitch and still being the best seeker gives Ravenclaw the win. Man, these people in the comment section making assumptions. Assumptions are dangerous. Because then it opens the pathways to broken expectations. And broken expectations lead to broken hearts. :)
> 
> Also, there will be three more chapters after this part. Idk how long they'll take me to write, but there will be three of them eventually. No more questions marks in the chapter total. I need to save all of my question marks for tweeting at people who tweet about my story :D

5up had thought that being on the Quidditch team meant that he'd inevitably be spending less time helping Apollo prepare for the duels for the dueling club. 5up doesn't want to stretch himself thin, after all. But Apollo isn't having any of that. 5up doesn't really pay attention to what goes on in dueling club. But Apollo doesn't seem to see things the way 5up does. And so Apollo is making his case while 5up tries to politely decline Apollo's request for more practices.

"I'm Ravenclaw's top dueler now," Apollo says. "Which makes practicing so much more important."

"I get that," 5up says. "But I'm on the Quidditch team now. I don't have the free time I used to have."

"But I need to practice more," Apollo says. "If I don't practice more, I'll never be able to beat Dream."

"Wait," 5up says. "What do you mean, beat Dream?"

"Dream's been the top dueler in Slytherin since last year," Apollo explains. "And now that Technoblade has graduated, I'm the one who's going to be dueling Dream."

This is manipulation. Stone cold manipulation. 5up knows this is a manipulation tactic. Apollo knows 5up doesn't like Dream. And so Apollo is asking 5up to help him beat Dream. It's a dirty tactic. It's such a dirty tactic, and 5up hates it. 5up hates that it's completely working. 5up is now completely invested in Apollo's success, and they haven't had a dueling practice this year yet. 5up can already see the time that was his free time being exchanged for dueling practices.

"Fine," 5up says. "We can practice more."

And so the two of them get to work dueling. 5up's gotten somewhat decent at dueling after practicing with Apollo for a while, but 5up's probably nowhere close to being as good as the top duelers at Hogwarts. 5up constantly losing to Apollo at dueling is evidence of this fact. And Dream is better than Apollo? And Technoblade had been the top chaser and top dueler and kept good grades in all of his N.E.W.T.S? And now 5up and Apollo are filling the empty slots Technoblade left behind.

Obviously, 5up knows it's impossible to replace Technoblade. 5up just didn't know how deep he'd be in the effort to attempt to do so. Apparently, being the new Ravenclaw chaser isn't enough. He's now also delving deep into strategies on how to beat Dream in duels. 5up wishes he had paid more attention the few times Technoblade had talked about dueling. Maybe 5up can ask Tommy. Tommy never seems to like to shut up about Technoblade. 5up had never understood how people felt about him talking about Fundy until he heard Tommy constantly talk about Technoblade.

5up wonders if Technoblade practiced as much as 5up and Apollo are right now. 5up wonders how often Dream practices his dueling techniques. But these questions remain unanswered as 5up and Apollo keep up the work. On top of everything else, the constant practices are exhausting. 5up just hopes he'll get used to the new workload he has placed on himself. And hopefully all of this work will produce positive results.

Apollo doesn't win the first duel against Dream. It's disappointing, but not unexpected. Last year, Dream was surpassed only by Technoblade despite being a 6th year student. Dream is obviously good at this. But for the first time since Dream broke Fundy's heart, 5up attends the dueling matches. The best way to learn how to defeat the opponent is analysis. This much had been proven when 5up became the chaser that's been scoring constantly against Fundy.

Watching Dream makes 5up realize exactly how much he's been avoiding interacting with Dream. With the exception of the pranks 5th year, 5up had intentionally distanced himself from Dream before this point. But watching the duels now, 5up keeps his head, because doing so is the best way to knock Dream down a peg. Dream makes every move with confidence. He's either a vicious attacker or a strong defender, but 5up notices Dream is never both at the same time. Whether that's because of a lack of skill or overconfidence, 5up can't tell.

Dream is certainly full of confidence, and he doesn't try to hide it. His main competition graduated. Who's going to magically fill that void? Clearly, Dream is certain that the answer is no one. Dream is as certain about his assured victories in dueling as Hafu is in her assured victories in her Quidditch games. And he has good reason to be certain. None of the previous Hufflepuff or Gryffindor top duelers ever stood a chance against Dream. And no one ever surpassed Technoblade, so Dream is certain no one in Ravenclaw will take the mantle.

"If you can," 5up says at the beginning of their next practice. "Maybe try and be a little more aggressive and have counterattacks as well as defenses."

"Do you think that will work?" Apollo asks.

"I don't know," 5up says. "But it wouldn't hurt to try."

And so they incorporate counter attacking techniques into the dueling style. Adding the counter attacks makes things much more difficult. 5up finds himself barely able to keep up while Apollo approaches the strategy with finesse. 5up completely understands why Hafu doesn't practice dueling with Apollo anymore. But 5up made a promise. Also, if Apollo does manage to defeat Dream, it will be all worth it. If Apollo doesn't, at least 5up gets to support his friend.

During the second match, Apollo does a bit better, but Dream still ends up overpowering Apollo. Counterattacking instead of defending is working a little bit, but it's not enough to make Dream lose. At least Dream has to work a little bit this time. And Apollo beats the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff duelers, so it's not like either of them will be beating Dream anytime soon. The best candidate to defeat Dream is Apollo. And yet, Dream is so much more skilled than Apollo.

Clearly, the skill gap between Dream and Apollo is near insurmountable, even with all the extra practices. Dream is simply too good at what he does. He's had so much practice against Technoblade, fights for him are effortless against any other opponent. It's the same reason why Apollo refuses to play Hafu or 5up in chess. Both Hafu and 5up have gotten so good at chess that Apollo has learned that playing either of them results in him getting steamrolled. Not good. But Apollo can beat both 5up and Hafu at dueling easily. So 5up forms the beginnings of a plan.

"The best way for you to beat Dream," 5up tells Apollo. "Is to not act like Technoblade."

"What?" Apollo says. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Think about it," 5up says. "Dream and Technoblade have been dueling for years. You'd have to be dueling for a very long time to be as good as Technoblade. And Dream's spent years defending against what Technoblade does. If you act like Technoblade, Dream knows how to defend against you."

"But if I go for a different strategy," Apollo says. "Dream has less experience defending against that strategy."

"Exactly," 5up says.

"It's a good idea in theory," Apollo says. "But Technoblade and Dream use the dueling strategy the professor recommends for everyone. What strategy am I supposed to use?"

It's a fair question. 5up was hoping Apollo would know more about dueling strategies. But if Apollo has no insights, 5up and Apollo are back at square 1. More practices. More work. It makes sense that the dueling club would be teaching all of its members the same thing. Which is good for the club, but not so good for what 5up wants.

"Is there nothing you can think of?" 5up asks. "You're the one with the dueling experience."

"Nothing other than your idea of doing more countering instead of just attacking or defending," Apollo says. "Maybe if I get good enough at that, I can catch Dream off guard."

And just like that, back to constant practices it is. Both 5up and Apollo improve their dueling. 5up hopes that Apollo is benefitting from this, even though 5up is less experienced than Apollo is. But this is what Apollo wants to do. These sessions have been Apollo's idea. So 5up keeps his concerns to himself and continues on with the plan. Extra dueling in between everything else. 5up looking into possible insights he can gain from his classes with the free time he doesn't spend with other people, even if nothing comes from it.

The third match ends up being similar to the second match. Apollo's counter attacks come into play more often, but Dream deflects them. Dream seems to be expecting them this time. Of course. But the battle still lasts longer than the first one where Apollo didn't use counter spells at all. So their work wasn't all for nothing, 5up supposes. But the third battle between Apollo and Dream tells 5up nothing new.

5up watches as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff top duelers go against each other. Maybe there is insight to be gained by watching them. And so 5up does. But their fight looks like a lower level version of what Apollo and Dream did. The way they fight is nothing like the way the top Gryffindor and Hufflepuff duelers fought when 5up attended the dueling matches in 4th year. 5up remembers being fascinated by the way they fought, as if they had discovered a whole new way of fighting…

Wait a second. A whole new way of fighting? Isn't that exactly what 5up wanted to find after the second duel? Oh my god. 5up can't believe he didn't think of that sooner. And then those two had graduated, and 5up saw Technoblade rise to the top during their 5th year, but then 5up stopped going to the duels after he had to restrain himself from strangling Dream whenever he tried to go. But before that, there were those two duelers. 5up doesn't remember their names. Maybe Apollo does.

When 5up tells this to Apollo, Apollo doesn't recall the names of the two duelers, but he's sure the dueling professor will remember. Apollo promises 5up he'll ask the professor about it. If Apollo can replicate what those two were doing, that could change things. Beating Dream through intelligence. The Ravenclaw way. Rowena would be proud.

When Apollo comes to the next practice with some type of textbook, 5up realizes how right he was about the two of them doing this the Ravenclaw way. When a Ravenclaw asks a question, give them a textbook to shut them up. 5up has lost count of the amount of times Hafu has hit 5up with some type of textbook to get him to shut up about Fundy. And then the two would do homework. Fun times.

"The professor gave me a book talking about the techniques those two used," Apollo says. "Then said I could learn them on my own if I want."

"Let's read it, then," 5up says. "See what it has to offer us."

And so the two start reading it. There's a great deal of dueling jargon that flies over 5up's head. After a bit of that, 5up gives up on reading the text and leaves that to Apollo. 5up watches as Apollo continues reading on, until Apollo starts asking questions about the text, and then 5up has to start actually reading the words again. This continues until they reach a part of the book where 5up recognizes what some of the words on the pages mean.

"Wait," Apollo says. "Aren't these the spells you, me, and Hafu spent multiple weeks learning how to do because we thought we would have to perform them on our Defense Against the Dark Arts exam during our third year?"

5up remembers that. 5up blames the professor for the miscommunication. 'Memorize these spells. You'll need to know them for the exam.' the professor had said. The professor had meant that they needed to know the names of the spells and what they did. Hafu, 5up, and Apollo had all thought they needed to know how to perform the spells. And so the three of them had relentlessly studied them and made sure they could cast every single one of them because the professor hadn't specified which spells they'd need to know for the exam.

5up will never forget the look on the professor's face when Hafu had confronted the professor with 5up and Apollo watching. The professor had been flabbergasted when Hafu had asked him why they weren't tested on any of the spells when the professor said they would be. Hafu was unimpressed with the professor's answer that they had been tested on it, and Hafu had cast one of the spells on one of the chairs in the classroom to prove her point.

The professor didn't think any of his students would think performing N.E.W.T.S and beyond level spells would be a requirement for a third year class. And when the professor had told Hafu he was certain no one else had thought that, 5up casted the spell that reverses the effect of the spells Hafu had cast. And then 5up and Apollo got to explain to the professor that they thought what Hafu did and had also learned the spells. It was the first time the trio had witnessed a professor become speechless.

Obviously, the spell Hafu had cast on the chair was not a dueling spell. But many of the others they taught themselves were. Of course the material is challenging. But the dueling professor is clearly underestimating the power of 3rd year Ravenclaws terrified of failing an exam. Relearning how to cast the spells is the easy part. The hard part is the applications of the spells. But with the book the professor gave Apollo, figuring out when and how the spells should be used isn't that hard.

"It's important to maintain a form of defense for the other spells," Apollo says. "And then you use these spells to take down their barriers."

"And you keep an eye out for the spells they're using," 5up says. "And then defend accordingly."

"The reason the duels looked so different during our 4th year," Apollo says. "Is because you can't use the usual all-purpose spells to defend against them. Oh, that's so tricky."

"And perfect," 5up says. "If you do it correctly."

"Dream won't have any idea what hit him," Apollo says. "Literally."

And so Apollo and 5up dedicate a good chunk of their dueling practice to relearning these spells they essentially haven't cast since third year. Apollo has to relearn all the techniques while 5up is a bit more ahead of the curve because 5up had used some of the spells during the pranking war on Dream and George. But it doesn't take them too long to reach the point where they can cast the spells effectively again. And then they use pointers from the book to improve how they're casting the spells.

Despite the practices dedicated to learning the spells, Apollo doesn't utilize the new spells in the fourth match against Dream. Both 5up and Apollo decide it would be best to wait until Apollo can do the spells non-verbally before using them. Besides, they haven't practiced incorporating the spells into the usual dueling style yet. And so Apollo fights against Dream normally, and neither 5up nor Apollo are surprised when Dreams wins again. It's better to accept a loss now so that victory is assured during the next match. Dream may be smirking as usual now, but like the Quidditch reveal, 5up stays patient in anticipation of the reward coming in the future.

After the fourth match, 5up and Apollo enlist Hafu into helping out. She refuses at first, like she normally does, but when 5up tells her they're working on casting the spells they weren't supposed to learn third year non-verbally, Hafu jumps at the opportunity. Now that the practices aren't the usual routine of constantly being defeated, Hafu wants in. Of course.

Even though Hafu insists on mastering all of the spells and not just the dueling ones, the sessions are successful. Hafu watches as Apollo and 5up combine the usual dueling techniques with the new spells. When Hafu comments that they look like the top Hufflepuff and Gryffindor duelers from back when they were in 4th year, 5up knows they're definitely doing something right. For the first time, 5up believes there's a very high chance Apollo is going to win this duel.

The fifth duel between Dream and Apollo lasts about 10 seconds. It's an absolute upset. Out of seemingly nowhere, Apollo casts a spell that sends Dream's wand out of his hand. If 5up hadn't been there for all of Apollo's practices and learning of new spells, 5up would have been confused by the result as well. Instead, 5up basks in the glory of seeing everyone witnessing the duel in disbelief.

Dream's face is priceless. Watching Dream's expression is more satisfying than watching Tommy's reaction to 5up being the new chaser was. Watching Dream's face flash through the 5 stages of depression in the span of a couple of seconds is hilarious. This was definitely worth it. Extra free time would never have given 5up the satisfaction that watching Dream's bubble burst does.

The next day, 5up hangs out with Fundy's group again in the library, with all of them doing homework and chatting at the same time. 5up mostly works on homework, occasionally helping someone else in the group with their work. This gets interrupted with George making a ruckus while storming out of the library. Everyone stares at the door for a while, processing what they witnessed.

"What happened to George?" Tommy asks. "I've haven't seen him be this upset since the pranks from 5th year."

5up thinks back to when he had to explain to Eret earlier today why Dream was running around the library constantly reading books instead of being with his friends. Eret then informed 5up that Dream was extremely focused on studying that day and was ignoring everyone for an unknown reason all day. Because of Eret, 5up knows Dream hasn't been socializing with any of his friends, including George. George clearly doesn't like that. And that's hilarious. 5up laughs. This causes Fundy and everyone else at the table to stare at 5up.

"5up," Fundy says. "I said no more pranks on Dream and George."

"I haven't done any pranks," 5up says, still laughing.

Fundy looks unimpressed by 5up's statement. 5up's laughing probably isn't convincing Fundy that there's no pranks involved this time. Really, the entire thing is Dream's fault for handling his loss so badly. 5up had no idea a defeat in a dueling match could impact Dream that much. But now that 5up does know, well, it's Dream's fault if his life falls apart due to being too obsessed over figuring out how to counter Apollo.

"Your opinion might be different," 5up says. "But helping my dear best friend Apollo come up with a strategy to defeat Dream in a duel for dueling club can hardly be called a prank. I was just helping my friend."

Everyone sits around the table, processing 5up's words for a second.

"Wait," Tubbo says. "Does this mean Ranboo and Technoblade each owe me 5 sickles?"

"Oh god damn it," Ranboo says.

Tubbo and Ranboo both attend the 6th dueling match, where Apollo beats Dream again. A couple of days later, Tubbo is excited about receiving his 5 sickles from Technoblade via owl. And 5up gets to see Dream upset yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally believe this story needed a bit more Apollo. Especially to justify the friendship tag on this story. So we got more Apollo and more of bashing Dream, a 5undy favorite. I kinda got the mindset for this dueling from judo, where we're taught to be tricky, because being tricky and using good technique is how you can take down someone who is stronger than you.
> 
> Also, no one seems to appreciate the thought I've put into some of these titles. Some are kinda mediocre and just do their job, but last chapter's "Time Flies by When You're Having Fun" being about Quidditch? Heh. Heh. Heh. No one laughed? Okay... Maybe I should go back and give all of my chapters clever titles. So that it's consistent. Maybe I should do my homework. Or actually sleep. Or learn how to actually be funny.


	8. Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter. Eight out of ten. Again, hopefully it's as good as the other ones, but you never know. The amount of kudos and comments and bookmarks has been absolutely crazy. So thanks for all the support. I monch the support and turn it into motivation to write more. And then do homework and stuff.

5up can almost hear the clock ticking down towards the end of the year. And then 5up, Hafu, Apollo, and Fundy will all be graduating. And they'll all be going their separate ways. 5up will be sent abroad to America to work at one of their magic hospitals for a while as a trainee healer before he'll start work at St. Mungo's as a healer. Hafu has accepted a contract to play as a backup seeker on the English National Quidditch team who will take over as the main seeker when the current main seeker retires. Apollo is still deciding whether he should pursue dueling professionally or become an aurologist, even though Hafu and 5up have encouraged him to do both. Fundy will go through some training and then start work as a hitwizard so he can one day become an auror.

Time is ticking. And 5up figures that Fundy should know how 5up feels about him. 5up isn't expecting Fundy to feel the same way. But 5up doesn't see why he should keep the secret. It'll bring 5up some closure, at least. Maybe Fundy will gain some confidence knowing that there's people out there who do appreciate him. And 5up can't delay too long. Even though it's the middle of the school year, there's not much point in waiting until the very end. And so 5up puts aside time in his schedule and meets up with Fundy alone.

5up hasn't told anyone else he's planning on doing this. 5up thinks he's afraid someone's going to tell him it's a terrible idea. With the very slim chance that Fundy actually feels something towards 5up, that would involve a long distance relationship. But 5up is certain that won't happen, so 5up just wants Fundy to know before the two of them part. Fundy deserves to know.

"Hello Fundy," 5up says.

"Hey 5up," Fundy says.

The conversation starts off normally. Almost like it's any other day. Almost like 5up didn't make a promise to himself. But 5up lets Fundy steer the conversation and they end up talking about academics instead. 5up mentions studying with Apollo and Hafu. He purposefully leaves History of Magic and Eret out of the conversation. But then the conversation shifts to Fundy's academics and, well, Fundy's not the same type of student that 5up is.

"It's just challenging," Fundy says. "But I need to succeed if I want to eventually become an auror."

"You can definitely do it," 5up says. "You just need to increase your confidence."

"Like when I had confidence in myself and then Dream smashes it to pieces?" Fundy asks.

"Stop that," 5up says. "Don't put yourself down because Dream is an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah," Fundy says. "I'm a great catch and all that. You've told me so many times. But, you know, I'll live life and it'll either be cut short in my career or I'll live a long life. So really, I'm not exactly looking for romance right now. I'll hopefully have time."

"That's fair," 5up says. 5up decides to test the waters before saying his piece. "How would you feel about someone confessing feelings for you?"

"There's no way someone who's worth it has a crush on me," Fundy says. "I'd know if one of my friends was crushing on me, right?"

What is 5up supposed to say in response to that? If 5up lies and agrees with him, the window of opportunity for 5up to accomplish his mission is gone. So tell the truth it is? 5up should say what he wants to say. The point of conversation is now miraculously about feelings. This is the best time. But why is 5up's mouth not cooperating right now? 5up just needs to say the words.

"How do you know I don't have a crush on you?" 5up blurts out. It's a step in the right direction, but not quite there.

"You've acted basically the same towards me since the start of our friendship," Fundy says. "You just have some nerves at the beginning. But then you got over it."

That's… nerves? 5up being rendered speechless because of the proximity of his crush was just nerves? What does Fundy think 5up was nervous about? Talking to people? Fundy is the only person 5up has ever had trouble talking to, not including people 5up has avoided due to being angry at them. But considering 5up is always nervous around Fundy, it makes sense that Fundy hasn't seen 5up not nervous when talking to people. And 5up hasn't gotten over it. He's just gotten better at hiding it.

"I… suppose," 5up says.

"It would be pretty weird if you had a crush on me," Fundy says. Okay, ouch.

"Mhm," 5up says. A neutral response.

"And I've known everyone else for longer than I've known you," Fundy says. "And I know for a fact that if any of them had feelings for me, I would have known by now."

"Of course," 5up says. "Of course."

"But you know what?" Fundy says. "I'm okay with people not being into me."

"You are?" 5up asks.

"In fact, I'm actually glad no one at this school likes me that way," Fundy says. "Because that way, I know I'm not breaking anyone's heart by not returning their feelings."

"That's fair," 5up says.

Abort. Abort mission. Absolutely not. There is no way 5up is confessing after that. Let's just pretend Fundy's right. That him not having a crush on anyone results in no unrequited feelings. If that is what's going to give Fundy peace of mind, 5up's not going to argue with that. And, well, knowing that Fundy doesn't feel the same way sucks. Fundy's on the money with that idea. 

But 5up thinks about how fortunate he is to have Fundy as a friend. He thinks about how he changed from someone too afraid to approach his crush to someone brave enough to mess with one of the best duelers at Hogwarts. 5up thinks about Tubbo and how he never would have become friends with people outside of Ravenclaw if Fundy hadn't encouraged it. And if the price of all that is not having Fundy return his feelings? 5up supposes he can live with that.

As long as Fundy is happy, there's not much for 5up to complain about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any character tags you think should be on this story that aren't, feel free to grievance about it in the comments. With character tags, I never know which characters show up often enough to warrant a tag. Some tags I do leave off intentionally, however, because then that just spoils the story. Like, notice how there's no Unrequited Love tag on this story. :)


	9. Going Through Some Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is almost done. The chapter after this one is the final part. It's been a crazy ride of so many comments and kudos and getting obsessed over on Twitter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ^_^

When 5up shows up to a scheduled Quidditch practice that's supposed to be only him and Hafu, he is greeted with a sight he definitely does not expect. 5up has seen many different unexpected events at the pitch. He's seen Tommy attempting to get Hafu to tell him all of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team secrets. He's seen one of the Hufflepuff chasers stuck in one of the scoring hoops. He's caught more than one couple… snogging… and the sight had been disturbing every time. But those incidents at least had a reasoning 5up could identify logically. But this? 5up doesn't know how to react to this.

"Hey 5up!" a perfect clone of himself says. "How are you doing?"

"Um..." 5up says. "What?"

"It's me, Hafu!" 5up's clone says. "The polyjuice potion I started making is finally complete. Pretty cool, huh?"

"What?" 5up says. "Why?"

"Well, the point of these is to help each other," Hafu says. "So I thought it would be beneficial if we could experience being each other."

Hafu pulls out a vial with some polyjuice potion in it. Her grin looks creepy on 5up's face. 5up doesn't like it. He especially doesn't like it when he realizes why Hafu has an extra vial of polyjuice potion on her person.

"Are you really expecting me to drink that?" 5up asks.

"Of course," Hafu says. "Are you really friends with someone if you don't become them at some point?"

"What does that even mean?" 5up asks.

Hafu ignores 5up's question and hands him the bottle. "Drink up!"

5up reluctantly does. He figures he should appease Hafu this one time. And so now 5up is very clearly a woman. Temporarily, of course. But 5up is now a woman. Which feels different. But 5up goes with it. And the two practice like nothing is wrong. 5up has to get used to being not himself, but he makes it work as best he can. And 5up is never going to make fun of any person with long hair about forgetting a ponytail holder again. But it's fine after 5up summons one of Hafu's to temporarily use.

And after a while, Hafu changes back and then 5up changes back. 5up gives Hafu her ponytail holder back. And the two talk about how the practice went as per usual. At the moment, 5up thinks that's the end of that and Hafu's never going to bring up polyjuice potion again. But a couple of days later, 5up is proven wrong. Because Hafu for some reason really enjoys polyjuice potion use.

"This is a stupid idea," 5up says to Hafu.

It's currently 5 minutes before 5up and Hafu are supposed to meet Apollo to practice more dueling. This was supposed to be a normal session, but Hafu changed that when she convinced 5up to drink polyjuice potion so they can both show up to this dueling practice as Apollo. Why? Because Hafu thinks it will be funny. There's not even an instructional value reason this time. Hafu just likes changing into other people apparently.

"But you agreed to do it," Hafu says.

"I know," 5up says. "I am regretting this choice."

It's not like 5up can back out now though. He and Hafu have already drank the polyjuice potion. They are both Apollo. Hafu even transfigured some items so that they'd both be wearing Apollo's usual accessories. They're just Apollo now. 5up and Hafu are currently nonexistent. And there's about to be three Apollos in one room. If there were a practice 5up hopes no one will interrupt, it's this one that's about to happen.

Hafu giggles. "Let's do this."

Both of them enter the room where Apollo is waiting for them. He's setting things up for their session.

"Hey guys…" Apollo says while turning towards 5up and Hafu. "What? What?"

"Hello Apollo," Hafu says.

"Hello Apollo," 5up says.

"5up? Hafu?" Apollo says. "What the hell?"

"We've made it on time," Hafu says.

"We've made it on time," 5up says. "And we're here to help."

"And we're here to help," Hafu says.

"Okay, that is actually creepy?" Apollo says. "Can the two of you stop copying each other?"

"Sure thing," 5up says.

"Sure thing," Hafu says.

"Seriously," Apollo says. "Please just tell me what this is."

5up has an idea. A really dumb idea. But if they're going to do this, 5up's going all the way. Besides, it'll be nice to be the person on the sidelines this time. Even if it only lasts for a little bit. He hopes Hafu will catch onto 5up's idea and play along. 5up doesn't even need to think of what to say because 5up has asked the same questions Apollo's sure to have in his mind right now. 

"Okay, fine," 5up says. "I brewed some polyjuice potion in one of those never used bathrooms. And then I convinced 5up to transform into you with me."

"Why?" Apollo says.

"Because it's funny," 5up says.

"And Hafu's pretty persuasive," Hafu says.

Yes. She's caught onto the idea. And she's going for it. 5up steps closer to Hafu and slips his wand into her pocket. This means 5up is wandless, but 5up's wand is so different from Hafu's that the difference will be noticable. And 5up is committed to this bit now. And when Hafu takes 5up's wand and his place at the dueling setup, 5up knows Hafu is committed to the bit as well.

And so Hafu and Apollo duel while 5up offers advice to each of them. 5up finds the role reversal fun. 5up's not sure if Hafu feels the same way, but it's good for Hafu to experience the dueling one time. The one problem with the plan is it's noticeable to both Apollo and 5up that Hafu isn't performing at 5up's level. 5up pointedly ignores this point of contention. Apollo does not.

"What's up with your performance 5up?" Apollo asks. "You're usually better than this."

"I'm sorry," Hafu says. "But your body is just weird."

"You're the one who drank the potion," Apollo says.

"I know," Hafu says. "Why did I let Hafu talk me into this?"

5up laughs. Hafu is so in character and it's great. "It's because you love me, 5up."

"Okay," Hafu says. "Excuse you. My heart is already taken."

"I know," 5up says. "That's why you've dragged us here to take down Dream."

"Wow 5up," the real Apollo says. "And here I thought you were helping me out of the kindness of your heart."

All three of them start cracking up. Did 5up just roast himself? Yes. But it was for the greater good. It will make the reveal that much more funny. And Apollo doesn't question 5up's poor performance at the moment again. Even though it's not 5up who's struggling. And the two begin dueling again while 5up watches yet again. 5up hopes Apollo won't notice 5up isn't fiddling with Hafu's wand. But otherwise, 5up is certain the both of them have Apollo completely fooled.

This continues on until the potions wear off. And while Apollo is processing what's happening, Hafu successfully lands a spell that sends Apollo's wand flying out of his hand. But Apollo doesn't seem to notice as he sees Hafu in front of him and 5up watching on the sidelines. Apollo's face. 5up hasn't seen Apollo so shocked about anything, ever.

"You can't even tell your own best friends apart," 5up says. "Wow."

"So rude," Hafu says.

"B-b-b…" Apollo says. "How?"

"We're going on a polyjuice potion spree," Hafu says. This is a spree now? Oh no.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Apollo says.

"Don't insult Hafu's idea," 5up says. "She's the only one with a wand at the moment."

Hafu pulls out her own wand and points both 5up's wand and her wand at Apollo to help prove 5up's point. She even summons Apollo's wand and finishes the look by holding both Apollo's and 5up's wand in one hand. The wands look a bit like claws, and Apollo and 5up start laughing at the scene. Hafu joins in too, and the three of them are laughing. Fortunately, no one enters the room and questions why a female student is wearing the male school uniform while holding three wands.

A week passes and Hafu doesn't mention polyjuice potion to 5up at all, except on a day when Hafu and Apollo tell the story about Apollo's presentation for dueling club explaining that sometimes, people aren't who you think they are. The point was supposed to be to detect when you're supposed to protect yourself in self-defense against a person you thought you could trust. But the presentation ended with even if you trust someone, someone else can disguise as them to get close to you. And then the polyjuice potion wore off and the presenter was revealed to be Hafu all along. The entire dueling team, including the professor, lost their minds.

During that week, 5up has been doing his usual stuff. Attending classes, doing homework, studying, going to Quidditch practices, helping Tubbo study, helping Apollo with dueling, studying with Eret, and hanging out with Fundy and his friends. 5up has been doing a good job of balancing everything. But this busy schedule means that sometimes, things happen that 5up wishes wouldn't. Namely, the con Tubbo is trying to pull on 5up.

5up has been encouraging Tubbo to create timelines of events to help remember events for History of Magic. The main problem with this approach, 5up notes, is that Tubbo's timelines have been looking too similar to 5up's from his 5th year. So 5up's sure Tubbo has just been copying 5up's old timelines to appease 5up. And since the timelines aren't actually assignments, what Tubbo is doing isn't really classified as cheating. But that doesn't mean 5up feels betrayed by the plagiarizing. Tubbo's not going to learn if he's just copying everything.

5up is sure that Tubbo is going to steal another timeline to copy while 5up is busy helping Apollo with dueling practice. But 5up can't just ditch Apollo. And Tubbo's ability to find where 5up put his old timelines is greater than 5up's dedication to keeping them hidden. 5up can't lose the timelines because 5up uses them on occasion for his own studying. And so 5up complains about all of this to Hafu. Turns out, Hafu has a solution.

"I'll keep a stakeout for you," Hafu says. "And tell him off for copying your work."

"Why would Tubbo listen to you?" 5up asks. "He barely interacts with you."

"But 5up," Hafu says with the biggest smile on her face. "He doesn't need to know me. Not if he thinks he's talking to you."

5up groans. "You just want an excuse to be me again."

"And you want your work protected," Hafu says. "Sounds like a mutual relationship to me."

As much as 5up knows Hafu is using him to mess with people again, Hafu does have a point. 5up doesn't know of any other methods where he ensures Tubbo doesn't steal his timelines and he goes to practice dueling with Apollo. And so 5up agrees to the plan.

Dueling practice with Apollo proceeds as normal. Apollo and 5up duel and improve while Hafu is for sure messing with Tubbo. When Apollo asks 5up why he's a little distracted, 5up tells him about his and Hafu's plan. Apollo finds it hilarious. But other than that, nothing really disrupts the practice session. At this point, 5up's sure he can beat Dream in a duel. After finding out they weren't supposed to learn these spells third year, 5up thought they'd done all that effort for nothing. But 5up finds himself satisfied with how everything's going when they reach the end of their practice.

5up heads back to the Ravenclaw common room where he knows Hafu and Tubbo are. It's time to confront Tubbo. Hopefully, after this, Tubbo won't try to steal 5up's work again. 5up answers the riddle and enters the room. After going upstairs, 5up doesn't need to question where Hafu or Tubbo are. 5up can hear the two of them bickering.

"If you steal my work," Hafu says. "I will cast the gladiator spell on you."

"That doesn't sound like it would be effective, to be honest," Tubbo says. "How would that work?"

"It's a very scary hex," Hafu says. "You don't want to know what it does. Trust me."

"I'd like to know what the gladiator spell does," 5up says.

Both Hafu and Tubbo turn to 5up. 5up can tell that Hafu is trying not to laugh. Tubbo on the other hand looks entirely confused. Tubbo looks at Hafu, and then 5up. And then at Hafu. And then at 5up. 5up can practically see the gears turning in Tubbo's head as he processes what is in front of him. 5up can see the transition from confusion to panic on Tubbo's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Tubbo yells.

Tubbo runs away from the both of them, assumedly in fear. When Tubbo is far enough away, both Hafu and 5up start laughing. When Hafu's laugh becomes distorted as a result of Hafu changing back to herself, 5up laughs even harder. They get a couple of weird looks as people pass by, but the two of them don't care.

"Okay," 5up says. "That was good."

"Told you so," Hafu says.

When Tubbo tells the story to everyone, no one believes him. Even Tommy tells Tubbo it must have been a dream that Tubbo thought was reality. Of course, when everyone else gives their reactions, 5up denies that the encounter happened. Perhaps one day, 5up can tell Tubbo what actually happened and the both of them can laugh at the incident. But for now, 5up wants to keep his pranking options open. Also, 5up finds it funny that a whole group of upper class students seem to have forgotten what a polyjuice potion is.

Hafu decides to strike again a couple of days later. When she pitches the idea to 5up, 5up questions everything. The one thing Hafu has always taken extremely seriously besides academics is her responsibility as Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain. And now Hafu wants both of them to use polyjuice potion. During practice. As a learning tool, apparently. Right. But 5up finds it easier to go along with Hafu then argue with her. And so 5up is now Hafu again.

Flying on Hafu's broom as Hafu is still as weird as the first time 5up did it. But Hafu had absolutely insisted on them switching roles in practice so that Hafu could take a break from coaching for a bit. Also, the switch is a part of Hafu's lesson plan for the rest of the people on the team. Because now Hafu is back to educational justitications for her actions. The potion is set to wear off in the middle of practice, for Hafu at least. So now 5up is giving the lines Hafu had told him to say.

"In Quidditch," 5up says. "There are many things that can distract you. The announcer, the crowd, the unexpected events. So before practice began, I have gone ahead and set traps to simulate things that can happen and things that will likely not happen, but I expect you to be prepared for anything. Today, your goal is to stay focused on the game, no matter what happens. Got it?"

5up's not too worried about them being caught before the time comes. If they were able to fool Apollo without planning ahead, they can fool the Ravenclaw Quidditch team with planning ahead. 5up's only concern with the plan is he's effectively not practicing. But when 5up had asked Hafu why she wasn't concerned with testing him, Hafu's response caught 5up off guard.

"If you can play well while Fundy's on the pitch," Hafu said. "There's not much that can distract you."

Hafu had a point, but 5up didn't expect to be called out like that. It is challenging to focus on the quaffle and the other players while Fundy is around. It's true. And for the sake of the team, it's probably a good thing that the team captain knows this.

And so 5up calls a free-for-all. Each chaser is their own team, the beaters are competing for most people hit, and Ludwig's goal is to prevent goals from being scored. The point of this system is to learn how to fend on your own when your teammates aren't there to help you. 5up usually gets overshadowed by everyone else though, so Hafu not having much chaser experience won't be too noticeable.

Hafu knowing about the traps in advance helps her avoid suspicion that something isn't right. Everyone else is focusing on avoiding the various traps, so they're not realizing that the 5up playing is doing worse than 5up usually does. None of them notice anything off about the real Hafu until her polyjuice potion wears off. 5up watches as Ludwig freezes in shock as Hafu transforms back and then scores a goal.

"Ludwig," 5up says. "Don't get distracted. You didn't even try to prevent the goal." 

Ludwig looks between 5up and Hafu in bewilderment. At this point, everyone seems to realize there are now two Hafus on the pitch. Hafu takes this opportunity to take the quaffle after 5up introduces the ball and heads towards the goal. Wolfabelle, to her credit, is the first to respond and go after Hafu. Ludwig focuses his eyes on Hafu, determined not to slip up again as Steve and the beaters recover from the shock of seeing who they thought was 5up change into someone else.

The rest of practice goes smoothly. Their biggest distraction was the transformation, after all. Compared to that, nothing seems weird. Hafu still isn't doing well, but at this point, Steve and Wolfabelle are two busy competing with each other for first place to care. Dodging bludgers isn't an issue for Hafu because too many beaters have targeted Hafu during games. When time is up and all the distractions have been employed, Wolfabelle has scored the most points out of everyone.

Everyone comes to the end of practice huddle. Everyone is staring at the two Hafus. It's the only part of practice that hasn't been properly explained. The other surprises have logical explanations that are obvious. Having two of the same person at a Quidditch practice has no obvious explanation to the casual observer. 5up has never seen the Ravenclaw Quidditch team so interested in an after practice speech before. 5up says the regular stuff, the good jobs and you guys did well and also some pointers. And then 5up gets to the fun part of the speech.

"I have one final piece of wisdom for you all before we end," 5up says. "Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, we don't realize what's happening. And so we react or don't react accordingly. But later on, while you have a chance to analyze an event, it's important to understand things correctly, so that our analysis doesn't come up with mistakes."

5up can feel the polyjuice potion wearing off. The timing of this is going to be perfect. Hafu's going to be proud.

"For example," 5up says. "Some of you are probably thinking that 5up changed into Hafu in the middle of practice. This is simply not true."

5up feels himself morph back into his body. The entire team's jaws drop open, with the exception of him and Hafu, of course.

"That happened before practice," 5up says.

"Practice is dismissed," Hafu chimes in cheerfully.

Unlike other practices, the Quidditch team does not immediately leave after Hafu says these words. Instead, there is more staring until Hafu starts laughing and 5up joins in. The entire team is perplexed. None of them have seen Hafu's non-serious side before this moment. 5up wouldn't be surprised if none of them even thought Hafu has a sense of humor before this moment.

"The two of you," Wolfabelle says. "Are absolute terrors."

"Agreed," Steve says.

5up and Hafu tell the story to Apollo that evening. They explain how they specifically timed the potions to wear off at the exact times and how everyone on the team reacted. At one point, Steve overhears their conversation and joins the discussion of how terrifying it is to realize there are two Hafus. Hafu mocks taking offense to being called scary. After a while, Steve leaves and Apollo goes to his dueling practice, leaving 5up and Hafu alone together.

"Hey 5up," Hafu says. "I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" 5up asks.

"Would you kiss me if I morphed into Fundy?"

5up glares at Hafu. "I am never talking to you again."

Hafu starts laughing hysterically. After a while of pretending to be mad, 5up cracks and starts laughing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired with how much fun Hafu was having with the morphling mod. Like, if Harry and Ron can get away with using polyjuice potion to get into the Slytherin common room, Hafu and 5up can get away with using polyjuice potion to confuse people. Just saying. And so this chapter came to be. :)


	10. What Will He Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the final chapter. It's been a wild adventure of a month. And now this story is coming to a close. The end of 5up's Hogwarts story. I'd say I hope this meets your expectations, but... It probably won't.

The day starts off like any other. The hangout starts like any other early afternoon hangout. 5up finds himself in the company of Fundy's friends again. They talk about all sorts of things. 5up mostly listens in, but occasionally chimes into the conversation. Everything is normal. Everything is happy. Until it's not. Usually when Tubbo's telling interesting facts, that's where the conversation stays. So when Tubbo starts spitting out facts, 5up smiles and listens along. But then Tubbo says too much.

"And, well," Tubbo says. "I was talking to Eret yesterday and he said something about how the history of–"

"Tubbo," Tommy says. "What do you mean, you were talking to Eret?"

The table goes dead silent. Dread is the only thing 5up feels right now. The soft smile that was on his face is now wiped clean. 5up's eyes are widened. His heart is pounding. 5up's not sure he can properly breathe. Is this actually happening? Tubbo… Why did Tubbo say that?

"Well yeah," Tubbo says. "I was talking to him, and he said–"

"Since when have you been talking to Eret?" Tommy asks.

"Oh," Tubbo says. "Well, I saw him in the library one day, and then we started talking. And he seemed lonely, so we continued talking. And then–"

"If he was feeling lonely," Tommy says. "You should have told him to go talk to Dream like the traitor that he is."

Tubbo's eyes widen in shock. Tubbo's mood has finally caught up to everyone else's. Tubbo seems to now know what he's done. This wasn't supposed to happen. Eret has told 5up that he doesn't talk to any of his previous friends because if he does, Dream and his friends turn their backs on Eret. And Eret's relying on them for his grades. Except, Eret's studying with 5up now… Is this 5up's fault? That Tubbo and Eret are talking again? Which has resulted in this?

"Well, I missed Eret," Tubbo says. "And I want to be his friend again."

"Eret's a traitor," Tommy says. "He betrayed us. He hurt us, Tubbo. You can't just go and be friends with him for no good reason."

"He's apologized to me," Tubbo says.

"Right," Tommy says. "Because two words is all it takes for you to cling onto anything."

"What?" Tubbo says. "What are you on about?"

"Look at me," Tommy says. "My name is Tubbo, and I cling onto anything that gives me attention. I don't care about the consequences of my actions. Because I'm Tubbo, and I never think before I do anything."

"Tommy..." Tubbo says.

"I think I'll go and be friends with the guy who hurt my best friend," Tommy says. "I'm sure my best friend won't mind. Because clearly, my best friend is going to be supportive of all of my actions, even THE ONES THAT HURT HIM!"

"That's not fair," Tubbo says. Tubbo's fists are clenched. "You haven't heard me out."

"I've heard enough," Tommy says.

"You clearly haven't," Tubbo says.

"I've heard enough to you that you're a selfish prick," Tommy says. "And that you clearly don't give a fuck about how I feel."

"What?" Tubbo says. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Well clearly," Tommy says. "You've proven to us that you are a true Slytherin. Nothing but a snake."

Tubbo suddenly gets up and shoves his things forcefully into his backpack. He swings the backpack up aggressively, hitting the table and rattling everything on it before stomping away. Everyone is silent as they watch Tubbo storm away. Everyone in the area has their eyes on them because of the scene Tubbo created. 5up quietly adjusts the homework he had been working on and pretends not to notice the attention. The silence from everyone is deafening.

"What a bitch," Tommy says. "What a selfish bitch."

No one says anything to that. The good mood is ruined. 5up has never heard Tommy say anything with so much venom before. 5up probably shouldn't ask about anything. He doesn't know Tommy that well. Most of what 5up knows about Tommy is from Tubbo rambling on about Tommy. Tubbo absolutely idolizes Tommy. Tubbo is always happier with Tommy around. The two are practically inseparable… except for now. Tubbo…

5up knows that Tubbo's teased by other students constantly about being up to no good. About how he's going to grow up to be evil because he's a Slytherin. And Tommy had always defended Tubbo. Tommy had always been the one to reassure Tubbo that those students were wrong. That Tubbo's house didn't define his personality. And now Tommy's the one who is doing the same thing those other students did. Tommy said that, knowing that it's a sore subject for Tubbo. Right now, Tubbo...

"I should go," 5up abruptly says. "I have… things I need to do."

5up gets up, packs his things, and leaves before anyone can respond. 5up had purposefully not mentioned Eret in front of this group for this exact reason. And now 5up has probably witnessed the destruction of one of the closest friendships 5up has ever seen. There's no point in 5up staying with the rest of the group while they stew in drama 5up was never really a part of. 5up's much better off trying to find Tubbo.

5up looks everywhere. He tries the library, but finds no one there. He even checks Eret's spot just in case, but no one is there. He checks the hallways and every empty classroom. He even checks the Ravenclaw common room, but Tubbo isn't there either. Which leaves only the Slytherin common room. Which 5up doesn't have access to because the password has changed since the time 5up went in there to prank Dream. Which is a problem. A very big problem.

So 5up holds a stakeout at the Slytherin common room door. With some decent cover and advanced Transfiguration skills, 5up is able to remain completely hidden as some girl he doesn't know enters the Slytherin common room. 5up waits a while before transforming his clothes to match Slytherin's uniform and then enters the Slytherin common room. He recognizes it a little from when he entered the first time. With 5up's disguise, no one takes notice of 5up as he searches the common room looking for Tubbo.

He finds Tubbo in one of the smaller upstairs bathrooms. The bathroom is vacant except for one locked stall where 5up can hear Tubbo crying. Tubbo… 5up feels an ache in his heart. An ache that's telling him to comfort his friend. Tubbo, one of the nicest people 5up knows. A boy who wants everyone around him to be happy, even if his methods are a bit unorthodox. And now that boy is sad. And 5up wants to help.

5up knocks on the door. "Tubbo?"

No response. But now the crying sounds more muffled. So Tubbo heard him, at least.

5up knocks on the door again. "Tubbo? Are you okay?"

"No…" Tubbo says.

5up hates how small Tubbo's voice sounds. 

"Can I come in?" 5up asks.

5up hears some shuffling before Tubbo unlocks the door. 5up steps into the stall and embraces Tubbo in a hug. Tubbo closes the stall door and locks it again before melting into 5up's arms. 5up lets Tubbo cry. 5up comforts Tubbo the best he can, promising his support. 5up doesn't mention Tommy or what he said. After a while, Tubbo starts calming down. But 5up holds Tubbo right. And 5up never wants to let go.

"I'm here to stay," 5up says. "I'm here."

"You're really going to stick up for me?" Tubbo asks. "What about Fundy? Aren't you worried about what he'll think?"

If 5up hadn't already been through this conflict in his mind, 5up would have hesitated. But 5up had already made up his mind about this when he decided to continue to hang out with Eret. And truthfully, 5up cares more about Tubbo than he does about Eret. Eret's great and all, but Tubbo is almost in 5up's best friend territory. So consequences be damned. 5up is going to give Tubbo his support, no matter what Fundy thinks. No matter what this decision will cost.

"Fundy's got the support of everyone else," 5up says. "He'll be fine without me for a while."

And, well, 5up doesn't tell Tubbo that he missed his History of Magic class that day. 5up can probably ask for the notes from Eret anyways. 5up's given Eret notes plenty of times. But 5up does need to go to the rest of his afternoon classes. So he has to leave Tubbo and take care of his responsibilities 5up does his best to focus. He really does. But 5up may need to ask for notes from Apollo and Hafu as well. 5up can't stop worrying about Tubbo, and it consumes his mind.

5up's worries lead him into the evening where he can't focus on his school work. But he slowly trudges through the assignments due tomorrow. 5up knows he's supposed to work on other assignments as well, but… 5up hopes Tubbo is okay. The Slytherin common room is more packed during the evening. 5up's not sure he can get away with disguising himself again. 5up wonders if he should try to check up on Tubbo anyway. Tubbo would probably appreciate the company.

Turns out, 5up doesn't have to go to the Slytherin common room. Because Tubbo enters the Ravenclaw dormitory. And Tubbo looks like a mess. Judging from the crestfallen expression on Tubbo's face, things haven't gotten better since 5up last saw Tubbo. It's such a stark contrast to Tubbo's usual upbeat self, and 5up is worried. Things between Tubbo and Tommy might never be the same again. 5up sees the fifth year student staring at him, looking for someone who will comfort him when no one seems to be able to.

"5cup?" Tubbo says. "Do you mind if I…"

'5up?' Fundy's voice echoes in 5up's mind. 'Do you mind if I…'

"Go ahead," 5up says, scooting over on the couch to make room for the 5th year.

The heart-broken 5th year student sits next to 5up. He leans into 5up and cries. 5up hugs him back and does his best to comfort him. 5up just lets Tubbo cry and let his feelings out. There's no one in the friend group currently in Ravenclaw, so 5up isn't worried about who's watching. A couple of first and second years look at the two in confusion, but everyone else knows this isn't the first 5up has comforted someone from another house in the Ravenclaw common room. Everyone knows Ravenclaw security is the worst. For everyone else, life moves on.

"I miss Tommy," Tubbo says.

"I know," 5up says. "I'm sorry."

The two sit there for a while, saying nothing. And then Tubbo falls asleep on 5up's shoulder. For a moment, everything is peaceful. 5up watches as Tubbo sees some peace, even if it's temporary. 5up holds Tubbo in his arms. It pains 5up to see Tubbo this sad. Because the demons from the past showed up again. Before this point, 5up has kept Fundy's group and Eret completely separate. But now, the crossover is inevitable.

And then 5up is proven correct as he sees Fundy enter the room. Fundy looks around quickly, and for a second, 5up wonders if Fundy is going to even see 5up. He looks around so quickly, it's possible Fundy might miss the two of them. But then Fundy looks at 5up and freezes. It's probably not the sight Fundy was expecting. Considering Fundy's angry at Tubbo. And probably now mad at 5up. Well, 5up supposes, it's time for him to throw away his shot.

"I was looking for Eret," Fundy says. "But I suppose I can yell at Tubbo instead."

"Please don't," 5up says. "He's sleeping."

"And why do you care?" Fundy asks.

"He's my friend," 5up says.

As Fundy looks at 5up in disbelief, 5up can feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. But 5up needs to stick to his guns. When 5up made his choice, he did so while still holding onto his friendship with Fundy. Really, those previous choices didn't matter. This one does. This is the point of no return. And so 5up puts on this bravest face. He can't let the sorrow show. He can't let the tears drop from his burning eyes. Fundy's eyes narrow. His jaw tenses. Fundy's mad.

"You're siding with Tubbo," Fundy says.

"Yes," 5up replies.

Fundy scoffs. "And I thought I had someone I could rely on. Clearly, I was wrong."

5up's didn't realize his heart could shatter into even more pieces. 5up cares so much. 5up cares too much. 5up's version is getting blurry. The mask is slipping. But really, the mask wasn't going to last long. The logic of there being more people supporting Fundy seems like a logical fallacy. And perhaps it is. Maybe 5up should have let Tubbo just have Eret. But then 5up's friendship with Eret would be strained, and 5up made a promise. If 5up hadn't befriended Eret, none of this would have happened. All of this is 5up's fault. Because he wanted to help everyone. But… he can't. And now 5up has to deal with what he's done.

"Please leave," 5up whispers. 5up doesn't have control over his facial expression anymore.

"Oh, and now you're pretending to be sad?" Fundy asks. "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?"

"Please leave," 5up sobs. 

5up can't stop himself from breathing heavy as tears slide down his cheeks. He holds Tubbo closer to his chest. He can't see Fundy's properly anymore. He has no idea if Fundy's still there. He just knows that his friendship, that any chance he had with Fundy is now gone. No wonder Fundy was so distraught when Dream betrayed him. This… 5up didn't realize losing Fundy would be this painful.

Is this what love is? Is this the feeling that everyone says is the greatest feeling in the world? All 5up wanted was to help people. It's why he's studying to become a healer. 5up wanted to help Eret. 5up wanted to help Tubbo. And this is the result. 5up can't stop the tears or the heavy breathing. But he does his best to be quiet for Tubbo's sake. And eventually, 5up's eyes seem to run out of water. Although the gut wrenching feeling is still prevalent.

"5cup?" Tubbo's voice says.

Oh god. Tubbo woke up. 5up clearly isn't being quiet enough. Tubbo isn't supposed to see 5up like this. But it's too late now. 5up's eyes are likely bloodshot. He hasn't wiped away any of the tears due to holding onto Tubbo. Tubbo's shoulder is wet from 5up's tears. His voice is probably wrecked from all of the sobbing.

"Hey Tubbo," 5up says. "Did you sleep well?"

"5cup?" Tubbo says. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," 5up says. "Don't worry about it."

"If it was nothing," Tubbo says. "You wouldn't be crying."

"Well," 5up says. "I think my... friendship with Fundy... is... officially over?"

5up tells Tubbo about the conversation as best he can. As he recalls it, he starts crying again. Tubbo is patient and waits through the entire explanation. Tubbo's face falls. And now Tubbo is sad again. And instead of 5up being there for Tubbo, they're now both there for each other. As they deal with the fact that the dominoes have finally tipped over. And they're left to pick up the broken pieces.

"5cup…" Tubbo says. "You didn't have to do that. I know how you feel about Fundy. I would have understood."

"I know," 5up says. "But I wanted to help you."

"I wish I could help you too," Tubbo says. "With Fundy and all that."

"I made my choice," 5up says. "I knew what I was doing."

And he did know. But knowing something is going to happen doesn't stop it from hurting. And when Tubbo comforts 5up back, 5up feels loved. And so 5up lets out the sadness. And when Apollo finds 5up and Tubbo comforting each other, he finds Hafu and joins the comfort group. And so 5up spends the rest of his seventh year of Hogwarts with high aspirations, good grades, a broken heart, and four total friends to his name. 

Quidditch matches against Gryffindor are brutal. Tubbo's voice commentating the matches helps ground 5up into focusing in the moment. 5up finds himself no longer afraid to go for the trickiest shots and nastiest tricks. The focus in those games is now the Quaffle, his fellow chasers, the hoops, and avoiding the obstacles. 5up tries not to think of the obstacles as being Fundy or Tommy's targeted attacks.

The one thing that seems to bring 5up out of this heart-broken funk is seeing Dream get defeated in duels over and over again. Dream eventually learned what Apollo was doing, but by the time that happened, it was too late. Apollo and 5up had been practicing constantly, and what happened with Fundy means that now Apollo has to tell 5up when dueling practice should end instead of the other way around.

There's plenty 5up can do to keep himself distracted. Study with Eret more, study in general, practice flying around with or without Hafu. Help Tubbo with History of Magic, even though their study sessions are more somber without Tommy around. 5up's grades soar due to the amount of times 5up spends studying. Tubbo says 5up studies too much. 5up hates it every time Hafu and Apollo look at him with those worried eyes.

As the days go on, 5up reflects. If 5up were to go back in time, 5up doesn't think he'd change anything. Sure, everything hurts. But the first turning point was meeting Fundy, and so many good things came from that. 5up met Tubbo. He became more confident in himself. He's a respected chaser because he can score effectively against Fundy. He found the dedication to help Apollo succeed at being the top dueler at Hogwarts. And when Eret isn't worried about surviving in school, he's a really nice guy, and 5up appreciates being around Eret.

So no, 5up wouldn't change anything. He resolves to take it one day at a time instead. And then he'll have a brand new start in America before he comes back to St. Mungo's. It'll do 5up some good to have time away from Fundy. Even if he'll miss having Hafu and Apollo around. Even if he won't be there to help Eret after graduation. Even if he has to leave Tubbo behind. But as long as 5up just makes it through the end of this year, there isn't anything 5up needs to worry about. Almost.

There's one more thing 5up needs to do. One more conversation 5up needs to have. Fundy and 5up may be going their separate ways. They're out of time. Their friendship is unsalvagable. But that doesn't mean every friendship is unsalvagable. There's still something 5up can try to fix this. And if it goes well, 5up will have accomplished everything he needs to before he graduates from Hogwarts and goes abroad.

5up finds who he's looking for in an open part of the library. 5up looks at the open History of Magic textbook and unorganized notes on the desk. 5up hears the low curses under the person's breath as they try and figure out the material in front of them. 5up sees the bags under their eyes. 5up has never needed to worry about the grade requirements to keep playing on the Quidditch team. But not everyone is as fortunate as 5up.

"Do you need some help?" 5up asks.

Tommy's head shoots up. Clearly, Tommy wasn't expecting company, especially not from 5up.

"Go away," Tommy says. "I don't need help from you."

"Then who do you need help from?" 5up asks.

"I don't need help," Tommy says. "Go away."

5up looks at Tommy's notes. They're disorganized. There's pieces of information missing. 5up can't blame Tommy for that. 5up's actual interest in history is the only thing keeping 5up awake in that class. Tommy's not like that. 5up's certain that the only reason Tommy's been passing History of Magic this year is because of 5up's help. And now that 5up's not tutoring Tommy anymore… It's not that hard to guess what happened.

"You know," 5up says. "You're not the only one who's tried everything they could to do well in History of Magic and failed."

"Shut the fuck up!" Tommy says. "Go away!"

"You really are too prideful for your own good," 5up says. "Very Gryffindor of you."

"And why the fuck should I care about your opinion?" Tommy asks. "You chose Eret over Fundy. I don't care what you think."

"I chose Tubbo over Fundy," 5up says. "Something his own best friend didn't do."

5up walks away from the table while Tommy is left in shocked silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how to end a shipping story... Break the friendzone? Done. Hopefully I did that step correctly...

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this story exists because I wanted to write 5undy content, but I'm aromantic, so me trying to write a character in love is just guesswork based on other stories. So... Hopefully it's good...?


End file.
